And So She Fell In Love With Fire
by NovaMilan
Summary: Life seems to be rougher on some more than others, but for Catalena Towne, things just seemed to go from one thing to another. In her final year at a new school was going to be rough on her, but with the help of her loyal best friend, Katana Parker, things might just be bearable. And who knows, perhaps as the year goes on, she might just hit it off with someone unexpected.
1. A New Beginning

"Lena!," yelled the woman from the bottom of the large staircase. "Catalena Grace! If you aren't down here in five minutes, your father is going to leave you! Then you won't have a ride to your new school.," said the woman.

Soon enough rapid footsteps were heard coming down the staircase. "Chill Mom. I was just double checking that I didn't forget anything. Plus Dad wouldn't have to drop me off at my new school if you two would have gotten me a car!," said Lena.

"Yeah, well sweetheart, life isn't fair, and you're not getting a car until you can show that you're going to try at this new school, and get your act together.," said her mother. All Lena could do was sigh at the woman.

"Mom. I'm going to try, but to be quite honest, this school is probably going to be like all the rest. Stuck up snobby kids thinking that they run the school, let alone the world. I'll try my best, but honestly, if push comes to shove, things are going to turn out like my last school.," said Lena.

Lena's mother couldn't help but sigh at her daughter. Lena is a vey strong willed girl, who's image was very different from her previous private school, and, most likely, her transfer private school as well. Her daughter had very much always been the one to disassociate herself from the crowd, and be who she wanted to be, not what others wanted her to be. It seemed the only thing that allowed her some connectedness in school was her affinity for the swim team. "Alright Lena. Just please, try for me, okay?"

"Yeah Mom.," said Lena with a sigh before she gave her Mom a kiss and walked out the door with her last two bags.

After a thirty minute drive from her home, Lena found herself sitting in her father's car staring at her new version of hell. Spencer Academy, was supposed to be one of the elite private schools in Massachusetts, and her father thought it would be in her best interest to attend the school. However, her father wouldn't have chosen the school had she not caused some problems at her last school, St. Kate's Academy for girls. Besides academics, her father also wanted her to pursue her chances for a swim scholarship in college, and Spencer is quite known throughout the state for having the best swim coaches and teams.

"Well sweetheart, you really need to try this place out. Don't shut yourself off from everyone and everything here before you give it a chance.," said Lena's father.

"Dad. You know how everything happened at the last school. I'm not going to stand by and take it if it happens again. I will try, for you and Mom, but that is all I can promise.," said Lena with a deep sigh as she looked out the car's window at the school.

"Alright sweetheart. Lena, if you try for at least a month at this school, your mother& I will get you a car of your choice. Does that sound fair?," said her father, raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

"Fair!? That is perfectly fine! I can do it!," said Lena with a smile. "Alright Dad, I got to get my stuff put into my dorm room. I'll see you later. Have a good business trip. Let me know when you get there.," said Lena with a smile, as she got out of the car, grabbed her duffles and backpack from the backseat, then went to the trunk to grab her big suitcase.

Lena's POV

Well here goes nothing. Perhaps this school won't be that bad. Who knows, maybe I'll actually make real friends and not ones who turn on me when the chance presents itself. Being at St. Kate's was nice. There wasn't the distraction of boys, and I had the chance to concentrate on my studies. However, distraction wasn't far off my radar. The girls of St. Kate seemed like they weren't catty, but the truth is, that school was a jungle. It was every girl for herself, and many prayed that they would survive the day. One of those girls was me. But I wasn't going to be her anymore. I'm going to be proud of who I am, and not let other girls use me, take advantage of me, or constantly treat me like dirt to my face or behind my back. I had enough of that, and it was time to say enough was enough. Hello Spencer Academy...I hope you know what you're getting.

As I entered the building, the sun was low in the sky, and the dorm looked creepier by the minute. The building was dark and looming, and I suddenly regretted having to live in the place. As I walked up the stairs of the old building, I did my best at pulling my suitcase and holding onto my duffles as I made my way up the stairs. By the time, I got to the entrance of the building, I wished that I hadn't packed so much. It was going to be a hard climb up the stairs to the second floor. You'd think that a private school, like Spencer, would have an elevator in its dorm, but not a chance.

After what seemed like ages of trying to make my way up to the second floor, I finally made it up, and now it was time to figure out which side of the hallway I was on, and which room was mine. Traveling down the hallway, I finally came across my room labeled 208. As I put my key into the lock, I noticed that the door had not yet been opened by my roommate, so I would have some time to myself to get everything set up. Within two and a half hours, my side of the room was set up. All my clothes were put in my dresser and closet, my bed was made, and all my other necessities were set up or put away. Now the only thing missing to the room was my roommate. I wonder who she is, or even if we'll get along. Deciding that I didn't want to sit around to much and bore myself to death, I decided to go knock on the door next door and introduce myself. After all, I'm in a new school, and I don't know anyone yet. Might as well try and make some friends. Unfortunately, no one answered the door, so I just turned around, and went back to my room.

Deciding that I didn't want to spend time by myself, I decided to text the only friend I had left from St. Kate's.

_Text Message to Tana: What are your plans for tonight? And have you gotten your parents to give in to you coming to Spencer's? I don't want to suffer alone. Plus I need the other half of the Lena& Tana duo to kick some serious ass in the pool._

_Text Message to Lena: Nothing. Why? And well, kind of good news...I got my dad to agree to let me go to Spencer's, but the moment I mess up, he's pulling me out and bye-bye duo._

_ Text Message to Tana: Thank goodness! We should be roommates if mine doesn't show! And well, I heard that there is this back to school bonfire, and we should go._

_ Text Message to Lena: Alright, I'll be to Spencer's in 30 minutes. Well, I got assigned a room already. I'm in 208._

_ Text Message to Tana: Girl. Meet your roomie. And I'll help you unpack, then we should get ready for this thing. Does anyone know that we both transferred out?_

_ Text Message to Lena: We are going to be such great roommates! Can't wait to get there! And I don't think anyone else knows, or at least I hope not..._

_ Text Message to Tana: Alright, just get your butt here fast!_

_ Text Message to Lena: 25 minutes out! I'll be there soon!_

It didn't take Tana as long as she said it would to get here. After all, that girl was a true thrill seeker and loved to speed whenever she got the chance.

"Laney!," yelled Tana as she came up to me and gave me a big hug. "I missed you Lena. So glad that I get to spend the year with you, let alone share a room."

"Me too...You have no idea. I thought I would get someone who would absolutely hate me.," I said with relief.

"No one could hate you Laney-bug...except for those bitches at St. Kate's. I hope they know that their losing two of their best swimmers. They better be ready to get their asses handed to them.," said a somewhat fuming Tana.

"Hell yeah we're going to kick some major ass! Their going to be so pissed when they find out that they lost us both.," I said with a laugh.

"Well anyways...want to help me unpack.," said Tana as she gave me a puppy eyed look.

I sighed, "I suppose. After all, the faster we unpack you, the faster we can get to that bonfire tonight."

After an hour of unpacking all of Tana's things we were finally ready to start getting ready for the bonfire. I decided to put on a purple three quarter length sleeved crop top, high waisted dark wash skinny jeans, leopard printed classic vans, and a boho fringe crossbody bag that had the same color of purple in the pattern as my shirt. Tana decided to wear a sleeveless, black Pink Floyd dress with purple nylons, stone colored combat boots, and a purple dreamcatcher bracelet. We always chose to dress simply at parties or bonfires because you never knew when you might have to run from the police. One has be dressed reasonably. Plus if this bonfire is out in the woods, we don't need to be wearing heels anyway. I mean, hello, that's just an easy way to ask for a sprained ankle.

"Alright, are you ready to go?," Tana asked me as she quickly sprayed on some Peace, Love& Juicy by Juicy Couture and grabbed her car keys.

"Yeah, let me just spray on some perfume, and we can lock up and head out.," I said with a smile as I quickly decided on wearing Burberry The Beat for the night.

As we made our way to the Dells in Tana's Audi that she'd gotten for her birthday in July, I noticed how different Tana looked from me. Tana had always been the beautiful one out of us two. She was scene like me, but she kept this natural beauty about her. Her long jet black hair offset her fair skin perfectly, and her black eyeliner always made her deep gray eyes pop. Unlike me, Tana has her ears gaged, and a monroe piercing. Her parents let her take on a more dramatic appearance, which was delightfully scene, while my parents were more conservative about anything and everything that I did or wanted to do. Unlike Tana, I have my ears pierced, but not gaged, and no facial piercings, well besides my nose piercing. The only truly dramatic and scene thing that I got to do was dye by hair hot pink, with a jet black section that goes through my bangs. I guess you could say that in that retrospect, I was a little dramatic, but I loved it. Its what set me apart from everyone else, however, it was an issue when it came to swimming since the chlorine loves to hate on dyed hair. But on a positive note, the pink hair really made my deep green eyes pop.

"Alright Laney, we're almost there.," said Tana bringing me out of my thoughts.

As we pulled further into the forested area, we began to see student vehicles parked in between trees. We found a spot next to an old Volkswagen Rabbit, and quickly got out and locked the Audi before heading toward the sound of the music. As we got closer to the area, the music got louder and the light of the bonfire could be seen. Upon reaching the bonfire, hundreds of people could be seen mingling with each other, either talking or dancing. Tana and I decided to just take in the scene before us and stand by the bonfire and talk. We had no intention of drinking tonight, and only wanted to meet some new people. Unfortunately, for us, some jock decided to ditch his assumed girlfriend, and come over to us to "talk."

"Hey Princess of Darkness, you got a name?," as the cheeky guy directed his question at Tana.

"Yeah, I do actually, and you won't get the privilege of knowing it because you're cheeky asshole that I could careless if I got to know.," said Tana heatedly.

"Now, now, no need to be so cold Princess.," said the guy. "My name's Aaron by the way, and I think you're going to come to like me, especially since I have so much that I can give you."

"Dream on. Why don't you go find your little friends, and leave us the hell alone, or I'll make you wish you had never spoken to me.," said Tana fiercely.

"Calm down Princess...I'm sure I'll see you later anyways, perhaps alone.," said Aaron cheekily, winking at Tana before he walked away from us back to a not too please looking girl.

"What an asshole. If he gets his ass handed to him by me one of these days, he has it coming.," said a pissed off Tana.

"Oh believe me, I know. I was just as pissed as you were when he talked to you.," I said glancing at Aaron as he continue to stare at us.

Tana and I didn't have much time to socialize with each other before a group of girls from St. Kate's spotted them, and decided to start some drama.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Princess Goth, and her friend Pink Freak. What are you girls doing here?," asked Rayne maliciously.

"Oh is that a psycho-bitch that I hear? I think it is. And the question isn't what are we doing here, its what are you pathetic girls doing here. This is a Spencer Academy bonfire if you didn't know.," I said heatedly.

"Oh we know. We came here to crash it, and find some boys.," said Rayne as she looked at her friends.

"Oh you're not going to crash it. Either you leave, or we'll make you leave.," said Tana giving Rayne and her minions a glare.

"Touchy, touchy. Wouldn't want to get into another fight now would you Pink Freak?," asked Rayne her voice dripping with fake sweetness.

"For you, I'd be willing to do just about anything to make you miserable.," I said with a smirk.

"Is that right?," asked Rayne as she stepped so she was directly in my face.

"Yeah it is, and if you dare challenge me, I will make your life hell. And I might just start with this swim season. You just lost St. Kate two of their best swimmers. Good luck making it to state now.," I said with a smirk.

As I walked away from the girls, Rayne grabbed my shoulder to turn me around, "You bitch!," she yelled before slapping me across the face. That did it, she had successfully unleashed my inner monster. After she slapped me, I immediately tackled her to the ground, and started punching her. Luckily for her, someone put an arm around my waist and pulled me off of Rayne, and held me back in the process. I, of course, was struggling to get at the beaten and bruising girl, but the guy held strongly to my waist.

"You need to calm down Lena. Laney! Listen to me! Calm down! Its over, you got your punches in. Leave the girl be.," said Tana who was standing in front of me.

I finally started to calm down enough that by the time Rayne's gang got to her and picked her up, the hold on my waist was finally being released.

"Hey, thanks man.," said Tana.

"Yeah no problem. Didn't want that fight to get too out of hand.," said the distinctly male voice.

At the sound of his voice, I turned around and decided to say my piece, "Hey, thanks for getting involved, you really didn't have to. And I'm sorry that I struggled against you so much. I just really hate that girl, and she really lit my short fuse by slapping me.," I said genuinely to the handsome brunette before me.

"Yeah, its no problem. I completely understand the short fuse issue. It happens to the best of us.," said the guy.

"Well thanks...sorry I don't know your name.," I said giving the guy a half smile.

"Chase.," said the guy.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lena, and this is Tana.," I said motioning to Tana.

"Well now I know two people. I just transferred in.," said Chase.

"We did to, from St. Kate's.," said Tana.

"Oh yeah, I know St. Kate's, all girls school with the best girls 100m freestyle team.," said Chase with a smile.

"Yeah, that's right, Tana and I were on that team. They just lost two of its best swimmers due to problems at school.," I said. "But we're looking to make Spencer into one of the best girl's swim teams with our addition to the team."

"Yeah, I'm a swimmer myself, and I have goals like that for myself as well. I'll probably see you ladies at practice.," said Chase with a smile. "But anyways, it was nice meeting you ladies, and I'll see you later.," he said flashing us a smile before he disappeared into the crowd.

"He was so cute.," said Tana.

"Yeah, he was...and nice.," I added with a half smile.

It wasn't long after Chase left us, that the crowd all seemed to turn in the direction of four boys walking in the direction of the bonfire.

"They're gorgeous.," said Tana openly glancing at the boys. I personally could careless about the boys. I've never had a boyfriend, and I didn't intend on getting one, especially with swim season being upon me. Now, Tana on the other hand, loved boys, and she'd had a good handful of them since freshman year. "Oh, I want to take one of them home with me.," said Tana dreamily.

"If you want to do that, please make sure I'm out of the room.," I said seriously.

"Oh lighten up, its not like I would do anything with them on the first night.," said Tana scoffing at what I'd just said.

I just rolled my eyes and looked at the boys. They were definitely good looking, but I could see the type of girls they were in to, after two preppy, beautiful girls went up to them. "I'm so jealous of those girls.," said Tana.

"Tana, don't be jealous of them. There are probably other guys just as cute as those ones who would love to take you out once they see you tomorrow. I mean, what about Chase?," I said with a smile as I glanced at my friend.

"I know, you're right. I'm just being a green monster at the moment.," said Tana with a sigh.

"Oh shit, look, that kid, Aaron, and his goons are making their way over to the group.," I said.

"Ugh, can't that asshole just leave people alone. It's his own damn fault if he gets his ass beat by those guys.," said Tana watching everything unfold.

After two minutes of talking, Aaron finally pushed one of the guys in the group, looking to start a fight. "What an idiot. He's going to get his ass kick.," said Tana. Luckily for him, Chase showed up and broke up what would have been a fight between Aaron and one of the guys. Unfortunately, for Aaron, one of his goons puked all over him.

After his friend puked on him, the DJ made an announcement that cops were seen heading towards the Dells.

"Well, that's our key to get the hell out of here before we get caught.," said Tana glancing at me.

With that, Tana and I began heading towards where she parked her Audi. As we were walking in the direction of Tana's Audi, I spotted Chase, and heard him say to one of the guys, "Man that guy's puking came at an opportune time."

After hearing him, I yelled across to him, "Chase!," and pulled Tana to walk across to where him and the group were walking.

"Hey.," said Chase.

"So I saw that you had to stop two fights tonight. Someone's Mr. Hero.," I said jokingly.

"Yeah, well, what can I say...come's with the job description.," said Chase sending me a smile.

"Hey man, who are your two friends?," asked a tall, dark haired boy.

"Uh, this is Tana and Lena, they transferred in from St. Kate's.," said Chase motion to us.

"Nice to meet you ladies, I'm Caleb.," he said.

"Likewise.," said Tana and I.

After that, we walked in silence till we got to Tana's Audi, which was parked next to the car the two girls and Chase got into.

"Lets get out of here, but lets have some fun while we're at it.," said a smirking Tana.

"And this is why you're my friend.," I said giving Tana a mischievous smile.

As we made our way through the woods of the Dells, Tana began driving her Audi at a very fast speed. It wasn't long before we saw the flashing lights of a police car, and saw them flip around and begin chasing after us. "Hold on, Laney-bug. Its about to get interesting.," said Tana. I just braced myself for whatever was going to happen next.

With Tana's expert driving skills, we soon lost the cop car and began making our way back to Spencer. As we were making our way back on the highway, a black Hummer H3, came out of no where from behind us and began following us.

"Yo, I'm going 100 mph, and these people are behind me, following me just as fast.," said Tana, glancing at her speedometer, then up at her mirror.

"Just ignore them. If they want to go faster than what you're already going, then let them pass you.," I said.

"No. Let's make this interesting and see if they can or want to keep up. Plus I haven't tested out this thing's speed on the track in a long time, so we'll see if my baby can still do it.," said Tana before she began steadily speeding up.

"What speed are you at?," I said as my grip on the panel of the door tightened.

"Approaching 200 mph.," said Tana nonchalantly.

By this point in time, we'd lost the Hummer, and were really close to Spencer.

"Well ya might want to think about slowing down now Tans. We're almost to the dorm parking lot.," I said getting a little concerned.

"Relax. I'm not going to crash this thing.," said Tana as she rolled her eyes.

However, Tana did think it would be funny to "accidentally" whip into the dorm parking lot at 80mph. Luckily for us, Tana expertly maneuver in the parking lot and manage to slow her speed down before she pulled into a spot.

As I got out of the car I said to Tana, "Next time, remind me to drive myself."

Tana just scoffed before saying, "Whatever, you love my driving skills. Plus if you had been driving and had gotten chased by a cop, you would have gotten caught or given up." After saying this, Tana had a joking grin placed on her face.

"Ha ha, very funny Tans. I would have been fine.," I said matter of factly.

"Uh huh. Sure you would have kiddo.," said Tana with a little giggle as she tried to lighten the mood. As we made our way back to the dorm, Tana through her arm over my shoulder, and we made our way into the dorm to get a little bit of sleep before our first day at Spencer Academy.

Beep. Beep. BeEP. BEEP. As Lena's alarm went off, she quickly sat up and reached her arm out to hit the off button. After the annoying sound stopped, Lena immediately fell back, harshly hitting her pillow, reminding her that it was indeed 7am, and she had class starting at 8:30am. After about ten minutes of laying in her bed, she finally decided to roll out of bed, and go take a shower. As Lena made her way to the bathroom down the hall, she noticed that not many people were up and about in the halls yet. They were all probably thinking the same thing as her, 'Why are we all up at this ungodly hour?.' After a good ten minute shower, Lena made her way back and into her dorm room. Tana had yet to get up, so Lena decided to wake her up, so she would have time to get ready as well.

"Tana...," Lena got no response. "Taaana...," again Lena got no response from the sleeping girl. "KATANA MARIE! If you don't get up right now, you're not going to have time to get ready and go eat breakfast before class!," yelled a slightly irritated Lena.

"Alright, I'm up...," said a groggy Tana.

By 7:55am, both Lena and Tana were ready to go to the cafeteria in the main building for breakfast. As they walked toward the main hall of Spencer Academy's campus, Lena noticed that more students were out and about than she saw in the dorm earlier that morning.

"This school better have good breakfast food, or I'm never waking up this early ever again.," said Tana with a straight face.

"I'm sure the food is fine.," said Lena reassuringly.

"Better be.," said a slightly grumpy Tana. The girl wasn't much of a morning person, and frankly, neither was Lena, but Lena tried to make the best of it.

After grabbing some oatmeal and milk, Lena found a table to sit at, and waited for her picky breakfast eating friend. As she waited, she decided to take out her iPad, and see if she any messages from her good friend Liv, who she met at swim camp over this past summer. Luckily for Lena, she did indeed have a message from Liv.

Email from Liv Pendleton:

_Hey there Lena! I've missed you since camp finished. I know that I'll see you at some meets though this fall. I know, for sure, that Jefferson Academy is going to be coming to one of Spencer's swim meets. Hope to swim against you in the 100m free, and beat your sorry behind. Ha! Keep swimming girlie and stay fresh._

Receiving an email from Liv made Lena miss her even more. She was one of the few people, besides Tana, that befriended her because she was a good person, and not just because she was one of Massachusetts elite swimmers or had money. However, before Lena could write Liv back, Tana finally sat down with her breakfast, and she had yet to touch her own. Plus class was going to start in about fifteen minutes anyway.

"So, what classes do you have?," asked Tana in between taking bites of her cereal.

"AP English, AP History, Spanish IV, AP Anatomy& Physiology, AP Calculus, PE, and Study Hall. What do you have?," said Lena before taking another bite of her oatmeal.

"Almost the same as you. AP English, French IV, AP History, AP Anatomy&Physiology, AP Art, PE, and Study Hall.," said Tana before taking a spoonful of her cereal.

"Hopefully we can sit by each other or get partnered up in the classes that we share.," said Lena.

"Yeah, but often times its highly unlikely because the teachers love to make suffer even more in this hellish place.," said Tana with a smirk.

Lena couldn't help but laugh at what Tana said. It was unmistakeably true. As Lena finished her oatmeal, she quickly looked in her backpack to see if she had everything she needed for her first class.

"Shit!," said Lena in a whisper.

"What?," said Tana with some cereal in her mouth.

"I forgot my schedule book on my desk in our room. I can't go without it for the day. If I don't put it in there, I can never remember or keep track of assignments.," said Lena with frustrated sigh.

"Well you better hurry your butt back to the dorm and book it back to get to AP English. Class starts in less than ten minutes.," said Tana glancing at the time on her iPhone.

"Shit. Save me a seat if you can.," said Lena before running off in the direction of her dorm.

It took Lena three minutes to run from the main building to her dorm room. When she finally got in her room and grabbed her schedule book, she glanced at her alarm clock. 8:25am, is what it read, that meant that she had five minutes to get to class on time.

Lena's POV

Shit why did I have to wear high heeled oxfords on the day that I forget something back at my dorm room. I'll be damn lucky if I make it to class on time. As I ran back to the main building, I noticed how empty campus looked. The first warning bell had already rung, which meant that everyone was either walking in the main building trying to get to class, or was already seated in class. I on the other hand was just making it to the main building with two minutes to get to my class on the second floor on time. Well here goes to getting a tardy and a bad rep on the first day.

As I ran through the halls, my heeled oxfords loudly clacked on the marble floors. The English teacher will probably be able to hear me a mile away, and I'll make even more noise walking into the room. This is fantastic. As I neared the English lecture room and pulled open the door, the final bell just rang. Lucky for me, the English teacher didn't say anything, and I saw Tana quickly wave at me to tell me to come sit by her. As I approached where Tana was sitting, I mouthed to her, "Thank you," as I made my way up the lecture room's stairs to the row she was sitting in.

Upon sitting down, Tana whispered to me, "Nice work making it to class just as the bell rang." I just smirked and nodded as I got out a notebook and pen to use for taking notes.

As I stared at the front of the room, waiting to take notes on the day's subject, the English teacher made a quick announcement. "It appears that we have four new students with us this year. So I would like to say welcome to you all, and when I call your name, I would like you to say where your from, where you transferred from, and anything else you might like to add. I'll start first with Mr. Chase Collins.," said the English teacher.

"I'm Chase Collins...from Boston. Transferred in from Lafayette Academy, and I'm a swimmer.," said Chase. I saw him look in my direction, so I gave him a quick smile before redirecting my attention to the front of the room.

"Thank you Chase.," said the English teacher.

"Next, Miss Katana Parker.," said the English teacher looking expectantly around the room before Tana stood up from her seat next to me.

"I'm Katana Parker, but everyone just calls me Tana. I'm from Andover. Transferred in from St. Kate's Academy for girls. I'm also a swimmer like Chase, but my specialties are the 100m butterfly, 100m freestyle, and 4x100m freestyle.," said Tana confidently not even bothering to look around the room.

"Thank you Tana.," said the English teacher.

"Alright, Miss Catalena Towne.," said the English teacher once again looking expectantly as she glanced around the room.

"I'm Catalena Towne. I'm also from Andover. Transferred in from St. Kate's Academy for girls with Tana. Tana and I were on swim team together at St. Kate's. We currently hold the state record for the 4x100m freestyle, and I hold the record for the 100m freestyle for women's high school swim team. I plan on joining Spencer's women's swim team, and becoming an asset to the team this year.," I said before quickly sitting down.

"Thank you Miss Towne, I'm sure that Spencer's swim team will be able to use you.," said the English teacher before moving down to the last person on her list.

"Last but not least, Miss Sarah Winham.," said the English teacher before once again glancing around the room for the girl.

"I'm Sarah Winham. I'm from Boston, and I just transferred in from Boston Public. Oh, and unlike the other three, I'm not a swimmer.," she said before sitting down.

At Sarah's last statement, there were a few snickers in the room, and some giggles from a few people. Tana and I gave each other a look before cracking smiles and once again turning to face the front of the class.

Like English, my classes went much like the rest. Each time, the teachers had me introduce myself to the class. By the end of the day, I was so ready to be anonymous once again. So far I hadn't made any friends, and Tana and I were trying to stay close together in class or between classes. A few times I had heard some girls make some comments about my hot pink hair. I know that my hair is by no means conventional, but some girls need to grow up and stop ragging on people. Once the final bell rang for the day, signaling an end to my first day of classes, I quickly made my way to the women's locker room to change for swim team practice. I decided to wear my black flyback training suit with rainbow colored reptile print on it, a black hair management cap, a black silicone swim cap, and black vanquisher 2.0 mirror speedo goggles. I was anxious for swim practice to start, and I couldn't wait to see what team I would be working with for the season. As I was finishing up in the locker room, and about to head out to the deck of the pool, Tana walked in to get ready for practice. I waved at her before leaving the locker room, and allowing for her to change.

I was the first one of the girls team to be sitting out on the deck waiting for practice to start. Tana came out of the locker room after about five minutes, wearing a black, green, and aqua colored python flyback training suit, hair management cap, purple silicone swim cap, and black vanquisher 2.0 mirror speedo goggles. As we were sitting there staring out at the pool, Tana decided to speak up first.

"Ready to kick some ass in the pool today?," asked Tana glancing at me.

I gazed out at the pool of the water a while before answering her, "Yeah, I'm more than ready. I just have this bad feeling that something is going to happen today in the pool."

"What do you mean? Do you feel like something bad is going to happen to you?," asked Tana worriedly.

"No. Not me. But someone else. I'm just getting this really bad feeling.," I said once again staring out at the water as if it could give me the answers.

"Well, just take your mind off of the bad feeling. I need you to push the thoughts aside, and be the great swimmer that you are today. It's our day to prove ourselves and to shine. I need your support, and to know that you'll be there swimming your ass off just as much as I'm going to be.," said Tana looking seriously at me.

"Alright. You and me babe.," I said getting up and holding my hand out to Tana.

Tana took my hand and said, "Always and forever. You and I. Let's go get warmed up and kill it out there today."

As part of the first practice the women's swim team coach just had us all do a lot of conditioning for the day, which consisted of swimming two miles for the day plus an ab workout. Unlike some girls, Tana and I weren't tired since we both swam all summer long for various club swim teams. When all the other girls were going to call it a day, Tana and I decided that we wanted to do some 100m freestyle time trials and see where we were at for the beginning of the season. We had Coach Pierce get out a stop watch, and had him give us the commands before we would take to the water.

"Swimmers to your blocks.," said Coach Pierce

"Swimmers set.," said Coach Pierce. Once we were set, it didn't take long for the Coach to blow his whistle, signaling for us to fly off the blocks and into the water. As I felt myself hit the water, immediately my mind went into overdrive. Everything else around me didn't matter. I could feel myself pushing myself harder than any other time that I'd ever swam the 100m freestyle. I wanted to know where I stood in the water, and I wanted to be the girl no one could beat. As I did my final flip turn for my final lap, I pushed myself to the max. I no longer knew if Tana was keeping up with me, and I didn't care. All I cared about was whether I could beat the record I'd set last year. When my hand came in contact with the pool wall, I was breathing heavily and looked around the pool for Tana. When Tana made it to the wall, the Coach looked baffled by the results he had received.

"No. This cannot be right.," said the Coach as he scratched his head.

"What can't be right?," I asked gazing up from the pool at him.

"Lena. Never in all my years have I ever seen a high school girl swim this fast in a 100m freestyle event, let alone at practice. You just swam a 52.63 second 100m. I'm baffled. Your time would beat out many previous Olympic gold medalists. This is phenomenal! And Tana, you really stuck with Lena! You swam a 53.79 second 100m. You girls are probably the fastest girls Spencer's has seen in a long time, if ever! Good job ladies! I think we have big things in our season ahead of us. You girls get out of here and rest up!," said Coach excitedly as he kept glancing down at his stop watch and clip board.

"Great. Now our coach is going to obsessively talk about us in practice. If we're not hated yet by the other girls, we probably will be now.," said Tana, looking at me as I removed my goggles, swim cap and hair management cap from my head to reveal my bright pink hair, upon which she did the same thing.

"Yeah, you can say that again.," I said running a hand through my hair.

As we made our way out of the pool and towards the girls locker room, some guys were just entering the pool from the boys locker room. I noticed that many of the guys at Spencer's are quite good looking, but I still wasn't interested in any boys. However, Tana was practically drooling at all the guys. She hated being at St. Kate's for the mere fact that it was an all girls school, and that meant that she had little to no interaction with those of the opposite sex. Lucky for her, Spencer's was not only co-ed, but it also had a men's swim team, which she was getting her first look at now. I let Tana look at all the guys while I tried to walk past them unnoticed. However, this tactic didn't seem to work. As I was trying to inconspicuously make my way into the girls locker rooms, Coach Pierce decided to yell after me, and stop me from leaving.

"LENA!," yelled Coach Pierce.

"Ugh, yeah Coach?," I asked as I turned to look at my swim team coach.

"Be in my office tomorrow morning at 8:30am sharp.," said Coach Pierce with a very serious look etched into his face.

"But Coach, I have class at 8:30...," I said looking confused and shocked.

"Don't worry, I'll have it covered. Just be there.," said Coach Pierce looking serious before walking off in the direction of the entrance to the coaches offices from the deck of the pool.

I couldn't help but give a helpless look to Tana.

"Lighten up Laney-bug. It'll be alright. Plus, Coach probably has something really important to talk to you about.," said Tana, trying to lessen my growing stress level.

Now I really needed to get back in that pool and de-stress. "Yeah, I suppose you're right.," I said with a sigh.

After showering in the locker room, I took my time getting ready to go. I had a lot on my mind and couldn't seem to shake any of the thoughts. All the other girls had already left the locker room, including Tana, and so it was just me, myself, and I to keep myself entertained. Since all the other girls were gone, I hooked my iPhone up to a small dock that I always packed in my Speedo backpack and began streaming music from my playlist. I really don't like the feeling of being completely alone in the locker room, and I almost always need something there to keep me occupied. As I began to straighten my hair after blow drying it, one of my ultimate, favorite songs came on, Best of You by Foo Fighters, and I couldn't help but belt it out as I straightened each layer of my hair. When the song ended and I was getting ready to tease my hair before packing up my things to leave, I was thankful that no one was in the locker room to see my crazy mix of dancing and singing while fixing my hair. However, that thought was short lived because as I walked out of the girls locker room with my filled Speedo bag, there were a few guys not too far outside the door that snickered as I walked out. Great, I guess my singing didn't quite go unnoticed. As I was trying to walk past them without being further embarrassed, one of them spoke up.

"Ya know sweetheart, you should really think about being a little more quiet when singing with that voice of yours.," said the guy that I recognized from the party the other night. I thought his name was Aaron, but I wasn't for sure, so I just went with a general comeback for his pathetic attempt at wounding my pride.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I just hear the voice of a pathetic loser? Aww honey, don't be so down on yourself. I'm sure that one day someone will laugh at your pathetic little comments. And do me a favor, next time you decide to talk to me, try not to let low-standard trash come out of your mouth. Okay?," I said before sassily walking away from a very pissed off guy and his taken aback friends.

It served that loser right to get shown up, and I didn't regret a word that I said. I quickly walked from the main building of Spencer's campus to the dorms where I'm sure I would find Tana working on her homework.

As I made my way into our dorm room, Tana said, "Hey. What took you so long?"

"Nothing. Just needed to clear my head a bit.," I said.

"Okay. Hey, I have a question for you.," said Tana glancing up at me from her homework.

"Ask away.," I said as I set my bag down and began rummaging through it and taking out my suit and towel that needed to dry in the bathroom.

"So, a guy today asked me to go out to this bar tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?," asked Tana, looking hopefully at me from her desk.

I sighed and asked, "Well, what time do you need to be there by, and how long will we be staying out?"

Tana immediately brightened up at my response, since I'm not really the most outgoing person. "Well, he told me to meet him there around 8:00pm, and I don't think that we'll stay out past midnight.," said Tana with a smile.

"Alright, well that gives me about a little over an hour to get some homework done, and get ready.," I said with a sigh.

"So you'll go?!," asked Tana looking expectantly at me.

I sighed again, "Yes, I'll go. Only for you would I ever do this on a school night.," I said glancing at her before sitting at my desk and began working on a worksheet that was due the next day in Spanish.

Tana let out a little scream, distracting me from what I was doing and began happily clapping. She could be such a weirdo sometimes.

After almost an hour of working on homework and finishing most of what was due for the next day, Tana impatiently reminded me that I had to get ready asap. I begrudgingly got up from my desk and headed over to my closet to look for an outfit for the night. I decided on a tribal printed body-con dress with a light wash, studded jean vest, hot pink all-star converse, and a small blue clutch. After getting dressed, I immediately went into our bathroom and applied some eyeliner and mascara, not bothering to put on any foundation. By the time I was finished, Tana was impatiently waiting by the door with her car keys in her hand. Tana decided to wear a black, fringe crop top with green skinny jeans, a cream leather jacket, and coral booties. She looked damn good, and this guy that she was meeting up with would be an idiot to not think so.

"Finally. Are you ready?," asked Tana as she impatiently spun her car keys around her finger.

"Yes. Let's get this over with.," I said as I reluctantly began to follower her out the door before locking it and heading in the direction of the stairs in order to get outside to the parking lot.

Tana made it to the local bar in Ipswich in record time, and there already seemed to be a good sized crowd at this place called Nicky's. "Is this the place?," I asked as I reluctantly got out of the car.

"Well, duh, why would I have parked the car if it wasn't?," said Tana as she locked the car and began walking towards the entrance of the run down looking bar.

All I could do was sigh before deciding to walk after the girl. As I walked in the entrance of the busy bar, I was instantly met by the smell of liquor and food. With a place like this, how could I not have a good time. Right? Wrong. I'm not really the big, social person, that would be Tana. I'm just along for the ride. Just after walking into the bar, Tana immediately walked in the direction of the bar, to grab a drink. "Want something?," asked Tana as she glanced back at me. "Just a water.," I said barely glancing at her as my sight went around the busy room. "Alright...Could we get a coke and a water?," Tana asked the bartender. "Sure thing.," said the tall, bald bartender. As we waited for our drinks, I decided to start a conversation with Tana. "So, do you see your man?," I asked playfully. "No...not yet. I'm sure he's around here somewhere.," said Tana as she looked around the room. "I'm sure he's here as well.," I said giving her a reassuring smile. Soon we both had our drinks, so we tried to find a table in the busy joint. When we finally sat down, a guy started walking towards our table. He was very handsome, having light brown, clean cut hair, a square jawline, and a six foot athletic build. Deciding that I didn't want to continue to stare at the guy, I decided to turn my gaze to see Tana's reaction. Tana spotted him too, and a smile began to grace her lips as she saw him walk over to our table. "Glad you could make it.," said the handsome guy as he stared at Tana. "Well, what can I say, I couldn't turn down the chance for a night out.," said Tana flirtatiously back to the guy. The guy just smiled at her, and Tana, realizing that I was still there decided to introduce us. "Oh. Ryan, this is Lena. Lena, this is Ryan.," said Tana as she smiled and gestured between us. "Nice to meet you Ryan.," I said giving him a smile. Ryan smiled back and said, "Likewise." "So do you want to go dance?," asked Ryan as he looked at Tana. Tana just smiled and nodded her head.

Once the two were gone, dancing on the small dance floor of the bar, I decided to finish my water before leaving the table and deciding to go dance as well. Honestly, there wasn't much else I could do except sit at the table by myself on my iPhone, or hit up the pool tables, which was the worst possible option. As I walked toward the dance floor, a song that I could actually dance well to came on. As I got into the crowd on the dance floor, I began to start to dance by myself, not caring if anyone was watching, or what they thought. After a while of dancing, the crowd around me seemed to thin out. Now I was in everyone's view, and people seemed content to just watch the way in which my body moved to the beat. However, after the song ended, I decided that I had had enough of being the source of people's entertainment for the night, so I headed towards the bar to get myself a water. Once I got to the bar and received and paid for my water, a person had come up behind me. "Who knew that Spencer's best female swimmer could dance like that?," asked the voice that I immediately knew to be Chase's. I turned around with my water in my hand and said, "Well what can I say, I'm full of surprises." Chase laughed and gave me a genuine smile. "Well, I'd definitely like to see what else you have in store.," said Chase flirtatiously. I quirked an eyebrow and said playfully, "Oh really. And just what makes you think that I'd let you see what else I have up my sleeve." Chase chuckled and said, "Because I'm a charming young man who you can't resist." I laughed and said, "Whoa, slow down there Prince Charming. That has yet to be seen." "Well perhaps I can show you just how charming I am. Save me a dance tonight?," Chase asked giving me a sexy, stern expression before he walked away back to the table where some girls from last night were sitting, along with the guy I met last night, Caleb. I down my water before deciding to go check out the rest of the bar. As I made my way through the crowd, I came to the back corner of the bar where a group of guys were playing pool. I recognized a few of the guys from the night at the dells, and, unfortunately, I saw Aaron was among the guys playing pool. Should have known that an asshole like him would be hanging around the pool tables.

_3__rd__ Person POV_

As Lena walked away from the pool tables towards the other side of the bar, she heard someone say to her, "What sweetheart. Don't like watching a game of pool." As Lena turned around, she saw Aaron leaning on a pool cue, waiting for her reply expectantly. "No, I like watching pool, I just don't enjoy watching if there are assholes like you playing.," said Lena, rolling her eyes at the guy. The two guys that Lena didn't know just smirked and snickered at her reply, seeming to enjoy what she had said to Aaron. With that Lena decided to walk away from the situation. However, Aaron didn't like not having the last word, so, of course, he had to say something unnecessary back to Lena. "Yeah and I don't like hearing bitches like you speak, but that doesn't seem to stop you from opening that pretty little mouth of yours.," said Aaron with a smirk. Lena immediately tensed before turning around with a pissed off expression upon her face. "If anyone's a bitch, it'd be you.," Lena said seethingly. "Honey, you should look in the mirror sometime because you're the only female dog that I see around here.," said Aaron, looking like he'd just won. "We'll see who the female dog is. Reset the pool table. I don't care if you guys are in the middle of a game. It's either going to be I beat the hell out of his pride at pool, or I kick his ass.," said Lena heatedly. The two other guys didn't want to argue with Lena, so they began to set up the balls for breaking. "Bitches can break.," said Aaron, giving Lena a smirk. Pretending that Lena didn't notice that it was directed at her, she said triumphantly, "By all means, after you," as she gestured to the pool table. The two guys that were playing earlier just snickered and smirked at what Lena said, and Aaron's reaction. "Oh, I'm sorry did I hit a sore spot? Stop being such a prick and break.," said Lena before sassily walking over to the other side of the pool table. Aaron reluctantly broke and didn't make any, much to his dismay. "Well, looks like a good start for you. Now watch and learn.," said Lena as she bent over, taking aim with her cue. "Solid 7, left corner pocket.," said Lena as she hit the cue ball. After the ball went in the left corner pocket, Lena moved around to the side of the table to make another shot. "Solid 3, middle left pocket.," said Lena before once again making it. Taking another angle on the pool table, Lena said, "Solids 1 and 6, bottom corner, right pocket." After making both the balls, Lena moved once again and lined up her shot.

It didn't take Lena long to completely empty the table of all the balls and win the game, without Aaron getting a chance at a shot. "Well, it looks like I won. So, if anyone's a bitch, it'd be you. Have a good night Aaron.," said Lena before handing off her cue and walking away from the pool tables. For Lena, it felt damn good to put Aaron in his place, and now it was time for her to get a drink. Even though it was a school night, Lena felt like getting slightly intoxicated. When Lena got up to the bar, she ordered two Long Island Ice Teas, flashing the bartender her fake id. Getting both her drinks, she quickly downed them in about five minutes. As she began to feel a buzz, Lena headed back to the dance floor as All Night by Team Pitbull came on. Feeling a high buzz running through her body, she let it take over. However, dancing on the dance floor didn't last long because she soon wanted a few more drinks. Heading over to the bar, Lena order two shots of tequila and once again flashed her fake id. Taking the shots of tequila with lime and salt, she really began to feel that tingle she loved through her body. After a few minutes of standing around by the bar, she once again made her way over to the dance floor and started dancing. After dancing for a few minutes, Lena began to get bored by the people around her, and so, deciding to lighten things up, she made her way over to a table of people sitting close to the dance floor. Thinking it was a good idea in her intoxicated state, Lena disregarded the people at the table and decided to climb on top of it and start using it as a dancing platform. Lena was so out of it that she didn't even notice the people step away from the table and a crowd surround the table. Soon enough, Tana made her way through the small crowd around the table and started yelling at the oblivious Lena.

"LENA! GET OFF THE TABLE NOW!," yelled Tana, but Lena didn't seem to notice her friend. "LENA, IF YOU DON'T GET OFF THIS TABLE NOW, SO HELP ME, I'M GOING TO HALL YOUR ASS OFF THAT TABLE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!," yelled Tana again at the still dancing Lena. However, before Tana could make a move to drag Lena off the table. Lena began to sway and grabbed at her head. Before Tana's eyes, Lena went limp and fell off the table. Luckily, for both Tana and Lena, a tall, blonde haired boy reached out his arms and caught the falling Lena.

_Lena's POV_

I could tell that Tana was yelling at me to get off the table, but I didn't care. I just wanted to keep dancing, and I could care less what other people were thinking about me. However, my dancing was soon cut short. A sharp pain worked its way throughout my body, and suddenly, everything went black.

As I woke up, I noticed that I was no longer in the bar, but I was back in the dorm in my own room, and it was still dark outside. All I could think was how did I get here, and why does my head hurt so bad? As I glanced at my iHome, the clock read in bright blue letters, 4:45am. Great, so I've been passed out for a good five hours or so. After glancing around the room a bit, I realized that Tana was passed out in her bed, and our clothes from a few hours ago were strewn around the room. No doubt Tana probably didn't bother putting our things in our laundry baskets because she was too busy dealing with a passed out me, and she was too tired to care. Deciding that I would be getting back to sleep any time soon, I decided to get up and go take a shower. Getting up so quickly to go grab my robe, a towel, and my shower caddy wasn't too great of an idea however. I soon began to feel nauseous, and I wished that I had stayed laying down. Rushing out of the room and down the hallway to the bathroom, I quickly dropped my things and headed into one of the stalls to relieve the horrible sick feeling that was raging in my body. I immediately felt better afterwards, but now I was in serious need of that shower and, no doubt, my teeth desperately needed to be brushed and my mouth rinsed. Getting into the shower, the warm water felt amazing on my skin, and I began to wash away everything from the night before, including my worries and anxiety. After what probably was a twenty minute shower, I felt refreshed and ready to take on another day at Spencers. Having dried off, I put my robe on and grabbed my towel, pajamas, and shower caddy before quickly exiting the bathroom and making my way down the dim lit hallway that I now realized was a little bit creepier than before. As I made my way down the hallway towards my room, I began to hear noises from behind me that made the hair on the back of my neck rise. Not wanting to look behind me, I made my way down the hallway as quickly as possible until I finally reached my room door. I quickly flung the door open and tried to quietly shut it behind me without waking up Tana. Taking a big sigh of relief, I finally stepped away from the side of the door and went to hang my towel up in our small bathroom as well as put my shower caddy in there. Coming back out of our small bathroom, I glanced at my clock and noticed that it was only a little after 5:20am. Great, now what was I supposed to do for the next two hours, when I really had to be up to get ready for my second day of school.

I wasn't able to think of anything that could possibly keep me occupied for two hours, so I decided to grab a sports bra, underwear, and a pair of shorts and crawl into bed for about an hour. Upon crawling into bed, it surprisingly didn't take me very long to get comfortable and fall back asleep. However, as I had promised myself, I only slept an hour more, and before I knew it, my alarm went off at 6:40am, and I decided that I would put on a shirt, socks, and tennis shoes and head out for a run this morning then come back and get ready. After running for an hour, I felt just as refreshed as I did after taking a shower. Making my way back into the dorm room, I quietly shut the door behind me, but quickly noticed that Tana was no longer sleeping. "Hey.," I said as I made my way into the bathroom to wash my face. "Hey.," said Tana, who seemed to be slightly pissed off at me, no doubt because of last night. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. I know that I probably ruined your night with Ryan, and I just want you to know that I'm really sorry about that.," I said shamefully glancing at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. I could hear Tana sigh from within our room. "Lena, it's not just that. You scared the living shit out of me when you passed out. I didn't know what to do. Here you were intoxicated and not listening to me, and the next thing I know you're falling from on top of a table. I was so worried about you that I could barely think straight! I don't want what happened to you several months ago to happen again!," said Tana taking a deep breath. I didn't say anything back, I just gave her a blank look. "Don't you get it!? Lena! Alcohol makes you uncontrollable, and I'm not going to let you go through what you did a couple months ago. I won't put myself back in the position where I'm following an ambulance to the hospital, and then waiting in the waiting room to find out if they could get you stable. I'm not going to do that again. Lena, you're my best friend, and I care about you so much. So much that I'm not going to stand by and watch as my friend, who I love, slips through my fingers once again.," said Tana in between taking breaths and trying to calm herself down. "Tana, I'm not that girl anymore! That night was the worst night of my life, and I never want to relive that ever again! Sure, I'll admit that last night I had a little bit more to drink that I should have, but I would never let myself get to the point that I was a couple of months ago. I could never do that to you or my family again. I'm so sorry that I let it get as far as it did last night, though. I know that I really scared you and to be honest, waking up this morning and realizing that I was back in our room without knowledge of how I had gotten here really scared me. I'm sorry Tana. Can you forgive me?," I said looking down and not daring to look up at my best friend. "Ah, what the hell. What's there to forgive? Just promise me that you won't do that ever again.," said Tana with a sigh. I just nodded my head and went to washing my face before heading out of the bathroom to my closet.

After getting ready for my second day, I couldn't help but comment to Tana, "You know, I really hate wearing uniforms. Why is it again that we keep allowing our parents to send us to private schools?" "Because we realized a long time ago that if we play along with what they want, then we get more of what we want.," said Tana as she finished up on her make-up before heading over to her desk to grab her backpack. "Oh yeah. Well remind me later to complain to my parents about possibly letting me have some money, so we can go shopping.," I said with a grin. "Oh, don't worry, I won't forget to remind you.," said Tana with a smile.

As we both left the dorm to head to breakfast, I suddenly began to hope that everyone had forgotten about what I had done last night. The last thing I needed was people gossiping in the hallways some more about me. As Tana and I walked into the cafeteria, I wasn't so luck, however. As we walked my some tables, I could hear people whispering and feel eyes following my every move. Great, today was going to be just great. I quickly grabbed some fruit and apple juice and found a table. The quicker I could sit down and eat, the quicker I could get the hell out of the cafeteria's gossip fest. Tana did the same and quickly sat down next to me. "Hey, don't sweat it Laney-bug. Something else will happen, and everyone will soon forget about last night.," said Tana as she tried to reassure me. "Yeah, you're probably right, but I hate having to walk by everyone and just know that they are thinking or talking about what I did last night.," I said with a sigh as I looked down at my bowl of fruit. "You know, if you stare at your fruit any harder, it's going to catch fire.," said Tana with a chuckle. I just smiled and began to eat the fruit. After talking to Tana for a while, we finally heard the first bell ring, and I remembered that I had to meet with Coach Pierce in his office at 8:30am. I quickly grabbed my things and told Tana that I'd see her in class before quickly dashing out of the cafeteria in the direction of the pool. I just had this feeling that today, and probably this week was going to be a piece of work.


	2. The Black Eyed Race

After a seemingly unbearable day filled with lectures and a steadily growing amount of homework, Lena was finally able to make her way to the one place that seemed to be her salvation. The pool was the only place that Lena could clear her mind, take out her frustrations, and not care what others thought. After a good swim, she always felt back to herself again and definitely less stressed. In a discussion with Coach Pierce earlier that morning, she had found out his intentions to make her the girl's swim team captain. To say the least, Lena was honored and ecstatic about the proposition. However, this was going to mean that she was going to have a lot more responsibilities to the team, and it was going to be her job to keep the other girls' heads on straight and keep them focused. This was a task that she really didn't know if she was going to be ready for.

"Hey Lena.," said Tana as she walked up to her on the way to the locker room. Lena was so deep in thought that she really made no move to acknowledge her best friend. Tana nudged Lena and said, "What's on your mind Laney-bug?" "What? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.," said Lena, glancing at Tana. "Yeah, I can tell. You're kind of deep in thought. I asked what's on your mind.," said Tana looking at her friend worriedly. "Oh. Um, well I have a lot going on. I have so much homework, people are constantly talking about me every time I turn around, and Coach asked me to be the captain.," I said with a sigh. "What!? You're captain!?," said Tana nudging me and giving me a big smile. "Yeah...," I said letting my world drift off. "Lena! That's so exciting! Congrats!," said Tana slinking her arm across my shoulders and squeezing me into her side. Lena could help but smile at her friend's gesture. "Yeah, I suppose it is quite exciting.," said Lena with a smile. "Let's just hope that none of the seniors are too pissed that you got the position, and they didn't.," said Tana.

As soon as practice was over, Lena and Tana wanted to get off the deck of the pool as fast as possible. However, Coach thought that it would be a good idea to talk to them about the up coming meet in two weeks. As they were talking to Coach Pierce, the Sons of Ipswich walked onto the deck of the pool. They were awaiting their practice to begin, and so they all just hung off to the side talking. Even though Coach Pierce was talking to them, Lena seemed to zone out and pay more attention to the boys. Lena couldn't help but truly admire them now. The girl's talent lied predominantly in swimming, and to see these gorgeous guys standing on the deck of the pool awaiting practice to start for the sport she loved was enough to make the girl swoon. However, her ogling and thoughts were cut short when Tana gave her a sharp elbow to her ribs. "Ow. What was thaaaa," Lena began to say before looking at Tana who shook her head and gave her a withering look. "Lena, have you heard a word that I just said?," asked Coach Pierce with a reproachful look. "Uh, sorry coach...I was just in deep thought about the meet, and how much work we have ahead of us.," said Lena, easily lying to the man. "Glad to see we're on the same page. Now I don't want you to worry too much, we have plenty of time to get ready, but I just want to make sure that you'll support me in keeping the girls focused.," said Coach Pierce. "Of course, of course. I'll do whatever I can sir.," said Lena with a fake smile easily sliding into place. "Great. You girls go rest up, and I'll see you both at practice tomorrow.," said Coach Pierce before stalking off in the direction of his office.

"Way to lie to the guy with a straight face Lena.," said Tana with a smirk.

"Well I kind of had to come up with something to say to the guy and keep him from putting my ass through a meat grinder.," said Lena.

Tana just laughed at her friend before asking, "So...what had you so distracted that you weren't listening?" By the look that Tana was giving her, she already knew the answer, but she just wanted to prod the girl a little and have some fun.

Lena just scowled at Tana before admitting, "Remember those gorgeous guys that you immediately fell in love with at the bonfire?"

"Yeeeaaah...," said Tana with a smirk.

"Well they walked into the pool, and I kind of found myself suddenly drawn to their every move.," said Lena with a blush.

Tana just laughed at the poor girl. "Oh, Laney-bug. Only you could let guys distract you at a time when you should be paying attention. Whatever happened to the girl that told me that she didn't want to think about boys or be involved with them?," ask Tana.

"I'm still that girl. I just let myself get sidetracked a little.," said Lena defensively.

Tana just chuckled at Lena's remark again before deciding to walk away towards the locker room.

"Hey Lena!," yelled a guy's voice as Lena and Tana began to head in the direction of the locker room.

Lena and Tana turned around to find the source of the voice, but immediately smiled when they saw Chase waving them over.

When Lena and Tana walked over to where Chase was standing, Tana was the first to speak up. "Hey Chase, what's up?," said Tana

"Nothing much. I was just wondering you ladies wanted to stick around? Caleb and I just decided that we wanted to race each other. We might need some more spectators to cheer us on.," said Chase with a charming smile.

Lena just looked at Tana, shrugging and saying, "Sure, why not."

"Great.," said Chase.

As Chase walked away to go over to the blocks where Caleb and the other guys were standing, Lena leaned into Tana and said, "Tana, I have a really bad feeling about this. I can't explain it. I just know something is going to happen."

"Relax Lena. Nothing is going to happen. The guys are just going to race. Now let's make our way over to where the guys are standing and wish them both luck before they begin to race.," said Tana with a reassuring smile before she headed over to the blocks with a reluctant Lena behind her.

As Tana and Lena got close to the group of guys, the group turned around to look at them. Lena and Tana quickly realized that up close, these five guys had to be the most gorgeous guys on the planet. They could probably give every Holister and Abercrombie model a run for their money.

The blonde son seemed to draw in Lena with his bad boy attitude, platinum blonde hair, pale skin, piercings, and ice blue eyes. This boy was radiating everything that should make her want to turn and run in the other direction, but his manner seemed to draw her in even more. It was as if she was under a spell, and he was the one who cast that spell. Reid raised one of his eyebrows at Lena, and she immediately realized that she had obviously been staring for too long. Lena immediately drew her eyes away from the boy and decided to look at anyone but Reid. Decidedly, her eyes fell upon Chase who was talking with Caleb as well as one of the son's with sandy brown hair and beautiful sea-green eyes. Even though Chase was talking with Caleb and the other son, his eyes had been on her the whole time, and this made Lena a little uneasy, since she saw some glimmer of something behind Chase's blue eyes. Deciding to put that feeling aside, Lena gave Chase a shy smile, which Chase gladly accepted and returned with one that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Seeing Tana and Lena awkwardly standing there by the group, Chase decided to speak up.

"Oh, how rude of me. I didn't introduce you ladies to the guys. Tana, Lena, you've already met Caleb. This is Pogue," said Chase as he motioned to the guy with the sandy brown hair and sea-green eyes. "That's Reid," he said as he motioned to the blonde. "And that is Tyler.," said Chase as he motioned to the baby faced guy with dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

Tana and Lena both responded, "Nice to meet you guys."

Most of the guys just nodded back to the girls in acknowledgement.

"So...are we going to get this race going or are you and Caleb going to continue to talk with each other like a group of old ladies getting together for coffee?," asked Tana unashamedly directing her question at Chase.

Chase just chuckled, giving Caleb a look, who just shrugged and went to go stand by the blocks. As the guys took their marks, it was as if time stood still. Lena once again began to get this nagging bad feeling that just wouldn't go away. As the guys were given their commands, Lena wanted to stop the guys, but she couldn't get her voice to work. By the time she finally found her voice, the final command was given and the guys shot off the blocks into the water. As the guys began to rapidly swim down to the other side of the pool, Lena began to feel lightheaded. This lightheaded feeling was much like the time at Nicky's.

"Hey, Laney-bug, are you okay?," said Tana as she looked worriedly at Lena.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a headache.," said Lena.

"Are you sure?," asked Tana, worry easily seeping from her gray eyes.

"Yeah...keep cheering on the guys. Their really swimming a tight race.," said Lena, trying to distract Tana.

As Lena and Tana were quietly talking to each other, the other three sons were yelling and clapping on the side of the pool. Tana soon began to join them. As the boys neared the end of their race. Lena made her way over to the side of the pool, away from the group. Now she wasn't even paying attention to what was happening in the pool. Lena's lightheadedness continued to increase as well as the pounding in her head. As she gazed down into the depths of the water and looked up as the boys were finishing, she saw a flash of black eyes before everything went black.


	3. Author's Note

Author Note

Hey everyone! So I'm going to do my best to keep updating and stay motivated. I'm not really sure where I'm going to go with this story yet, but it's a process that I intend to keep developing the plot. Hopefully I'll be able to continue to give you all bigger insights in on Reid as the story continues to develop. Chapter 2 is just a taste of Reid, but I definitely intend on incorporating more of him, so don't worry! Perhaps in Chapter 3 I'll have Reid be the hero who saves the day? Review, review, REVIEW and tell me if you want to see Reid play the part of the hero!

As for the review that I have already gotten, I truly appreciate the feedback, and I will really try to keep updating, even if it's only once a week! (:

Much Love,

Nova


	4. An Accident Can Lead To An Awakening

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to The Covenant, or its characters, I only own have the rights to my own**_

* * *

Hey everyone, so sorry that it took so long, but you probably understand what it's like to be completely swamped with school as break is drawing near. But without further ado, this is my next chapter! I hope that you all like it, and please don't forget to review! As for my faithful reviewers, thank you for sticking with me! You guys rock! For those who are new to this story, thanks so much for deciding to give this story a read, and please don't forget to leave a review with what you think! All reviews, negative or positive, are welcome!

Much Love,

_ Nova_

* * *

As the race in the pool came to an end, it became clear that Chase came out victorious. However, the group and Chase noticed that his opponent hadn't surfaced since the race ended. Immediately realizing this, Chase hastily made his way into the other lane and swam down to grab an unconscious Caleb. The guys and Tana quickly seemed to realize that their friend needed to get out of the water as soon as possible, so they helped Chase lift Caleb out of the pool and onto the deck. When Caleb was finally situated on the deck, Pogue checked for a pulse and any sign of breathing. He noted that Caleb had a pulse and was still breathing, so the guys assumed that he would probably come to soon enough. "Man, I really hope that he's okay.," said Chase with concern marring his normally carefree and handsome face. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll be fine in a bit man, don't worry about it.," said Tyler reassuringly. Interrupting the guys, Tana said, "Hey, did any of you see Lena leave?" The guys looked at the girl and shook their heads no. Tana's questioning look on her face was soon replaced with one of confusion. Lena had just been there a second ago, where could she have gone?

Tana looked around the deck of the pool, her eyes constantly searching for her missing friend, but she did not see her. It wasn't until her eyes landed on the water that all emotion drained from her face and her body became frozen in place. Lying beneath the water unmoving was her best friend. Tana couldn't move. Though she saw her friend, motionless and under the water, she couldn't make a move to do anything. The only thing that her body seemed to be able to do on its own accord was to allow Tana to fall to her knees and begin uncontrollably weeping.

Seeing Tana in such a distraught state, Tyler quickly made his way over to the girl. "What's wrong?," asked Tyler worriedly. Tana registered the question, but she could barely make her mouth form the words that she so desperately needed to say for her friend's well being. Finally, Tana was able to half scream out the message she so desperately wanted and needed to say. "IT'S LENA! I COULDN'T FIND HER! I LOOKED AND LOOKED FOR HER, BUT I DIDN'T SEE HER! SHE'S UNDER THE WATER! YOU HAVE TO HELP HER!," Tana half yelled in between strangled sobs. Upon hearing the distraught message from Tana, the guys all looked in the direction of the pool. As Tyler tried to console Tana, the other guys quickly took action. Reid was the first to look down into the water. Seeing exactly what Tana had just said, he quickly dove into the water and swam down to an unconscious Lena. Grabbing her by the waist, he quickly began to swim them up towards the surface. Upon reaching the surface, he frantically swam them over towards the side of the pool, where Pogue was knelt and motioning for Reid to quickly swim her over, so he could pull her out onto the deck.

Finally getting Lena to the side of the pool, Reid handed her arms off to Pogue, who quickly pulled her out of the water and onto the deck. Just glancing at Lena, everyone could see that she had probably been under the water for awhile. Her lips were a purple-blue hue, her skin was a very pale color, since all the blood had drained from it, and she wasn't breathing and had no pulse. Quickly taking action, Pogue instructed Chase to go get Coach and tell him to call EMS.

Getting out of the water, Reid quickly made his way over to Lena's side. Looking at Lena, Reid knew that he had to take action if she was going to have a fighting chance until EMS would arrive and take over. Kneeling beside her right side, her gave her two breaths before beginning compressions. After several rounds of CPR, Lena still wasn't responding. Everyone began to become very worried that she was gone, and even if EMS got there soon, she still might not be able to be saved.

As Reid was doing his third round of CPR, he couldn't help but say out loud as he did compressions, "Come on. Breath. Breath." Even as Reid was saying this to an unresponsive Lena, her condition remained unchanged. Giving a look to Pogue, who was knelt on the other side of Lena, he was silently asking with his eyes if he could use on the girl. Pogue looked down at Lena before nodding for Reid to try. Suddenly Reid stopped doing compression, he let his body tap into its power, his eyes blacked over, and he concentrated on starting Lena's heart. As soon as he thought he had used enough to help the girl's condition, he began to pull back from using the alluring powers. Looking down at Lena now with his ice blue eyes, he still didn't see any signs of life. Just as Reid was leaning down to give Lena two more breaths, Lena moved and began coughing up the water that was in her lungs. Helping her make sure that the water was able to get out of her body, Pogue rolled Lena over onto her side.

Lena being very weak from her near drowning couldn't even open her eyes; they felt so heavy, as if someone had placed cement blocks upon her lids.

* * *

The time in which Lena was unconscious and underneath the water had all been like some sort of surreal experience. She remembered that she saw black eyes before suddenly blacking out and falling into the water, but there wasn't much more to that. As she was in the water, Lena had an experience that she just couldn't seem to explain. As her body seemed to lifelessly sit at the bottom of the pool, it was as if she was having an out of body experience. At one point, it was as if she was helplessly watching her body in the pool and the next, her subconscious mind was pulling her elsewhere. Her subconscious led her placed her on a deserted dirt road, surrounded by very old looking trees. As she looked around, she realized that she did not recognize anything about this road, and to make matters worse, it was dark outside.

"Where am I?," asked Lena out loud.

Realizing that there was no one there, and that she did not recognize where she was, Lena did the only thing she could do, she began walking down the old dirt road. As she walked down the dirt road, she began to see a settlement house, however, this house did not look old and run down like some of the ones she had seen before. This house looked as if it had just been built. As she neared the house, she stopped in her tracks. What she saw, she could not believe her eyes. An older woman was being led out of her house forcefully by two men. Lena wanted to run to the woman and tell the men to leave her alone, but she immediately stopped in her tracks when she realized that it wasn't just the house that was amiss, but it was the attire the people were wearing as well. The woman and the two men were dressed in colonial attire.

"How could this be?," questioned Lena.

As the men led this older looking woman away, Lena didn't get a chance to follow her before her subconscious began to pull her elsewhere once again. Looking around her, Lena realized that it was now daylight, and she was sitting in a pew in an old colonial building. The people around her were sitting attentively, looking towards the front of the building, and everyone was dressed in colonial attired once again. Hearing the banging of what sounded like a hammer on wood, Lena's attention was quickly directed to the front of the room, where an imposing man sat behind a bench wearing a black gown and a dark, curly wig upon his head. The man looked out at the crowd before cordially addressing everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, it is my duty to examine the testimonies of the accused and of the victims. On more than one occasion we have heard from Miss Mercy Lewis, of being afflicted by witchcraft turned upon her by Misses Mary Towne Eastey. Even in this courtroom, we have seen thee Misses Eastey and her witchy ways; turning her craft upon Miss Lewis as she sat upon the stand. Therefore, we find thee, Misses Mary Towne Eastey, guilty of witchcraft. Her penalty will be death by hanging.," said the Magistrate before standing and adjourning court for the day.

Upon hearing the guilty verdict, people began looking around and quietly whispering to one another. As Lena looked around, she couldn't help but think to herself, _"Mary Towne Eastey, why does that sound so familiar?." _As Lena looked around, her eyes landed on an older woman who was weeping beside an older man. When the woman looked up, Lena immediately noticed the youth that barely, but still remained in her face. What was even more shocking was that she looked a lot like her! As she stared at the woman, it became unmistakeable the resemblance that Lena shared with the woman.

As the woman was being consoled, Lena heard the older man say to the woman, "It will be alright Sarah, we will find a way to prove your sister's innocence." Realizing the woman's relationship to the guilty woman, Lena instantly pitied her.

Not able to dwell on the room and the people that caught her attention for very long, Lena's subconscious once again pulled her to a different place. It was daylight, the leaves on the maple trees were changing, and some were falling from the trees to the dirt packed, well trodden ground. As Lena looked around, she realized that she was outside of town, and a large group of people where gathered around an elevated, wooden stage. Lena couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips when she noticed that this stage had a large wooden bough over the top of the stage with ropes dangling from the bough.

"_Oh my gosh, I'm going to witness a hanging.," _Lena gasped out.

Though Lena seemed surprised and distraught by the scene before her, many of the people gathering looked contemplative, yet slightly excited by the event that was about to occur.

As Lena payed more attention to the stage, she saw several women being lead up the steps on the side of the stage and lined up between each respective noose. Once all the women were in their proper place on the stage and each noose was fastened onto their necks, a man came to the front of the stage and gave a brief statement.

"Those before you have been accused and found guilty of witchcraft. On this day and year of our Lord, September 22, 1692, those before you will be hung as a penalty for their conspiring with Satan. Those guilty are as follows: Martha Corey, Mary Eastey, Ann Pudeator, Alice Parker, Mary Parker, Wilmot Redd, Margaret Scott, and Samuel Wardwell.," said the man.

Before the executioner pulled the lever each member up for hanging was allowed to say his or her piece. As the executioner went to pull the lever, Lena couldn't manage to remain looking at the gallows. Her eyes did not want to see the victims dangling from the rope, or that last minute look of fear upon each of the victims' faces. When all was said and done, Lena heard a loud wale come from a woman in the crowd. Looking for the source of the distraught voice, Lena's eyes landed once again upon the woman that she had seen in the courtroom. Sarah.

Not wanting her to cause anymore of a scene, several people lead Sarah away from the crowd and in the direction leading further way from town. Out of curiosity and pity, Lena decided to follow the group to see where they were going. As they got several miles out of town, the group took a turn onto a dirt path shrouded by trees. Coming up to an old colonial home with smoke escaping from its brick chimney, Lena watched the group enter the home through the front door. Deciding to see what they were doing in the house, Lena made her way to one of the front windows that allowed her to see into the living room of the home and overhear their conversation. The group she saw earlier were sitting or standing, while talking among each other in the living room.

"Sarah, there was nothing that we could do for Mary or Misses Parker. It was out of our hands.," said a man, who looked visibly upset and uncomfortable.

"No! There was something we could have done! We have to protect our own Nathaniel!," said a very angry Sarah, as she stood up from her chair in the living room and began gesturing around the room with her hands.

"What did you want us to do Sarah? Did you want us to cause a scene and oust all of us for what we are?!," said Nathaniel, who looked pointedly at Sarah.

"No! But I wanted us to fight for her Nathaniel! She was my sister. She was everyone that is present in this house's sister or mother figure! You cannot deny that Mary was good to everyone here! She treated you like you were her own son!...," said Sarah before being interrupted by Nathaniel.

"Don't you think I know that Sarah!? I know that! We all loved Mary, but there was nothing that we could do for them! We all would have risked exposing ourselves! How many times do you want this family to have to turn and run from persecution because we were exposed!?," said Nathaniel heatedly.

"Oh, so now this is being turned on me!? Well Nathaniel, if you didn't already know, I was accused of witchcraft! Can't help being accused of what I am now can I? What we all are!," said Sarah as she gestured around the room. As if trying to solidify her statement, a vase was levitated in the air and thrown against a wall behind Nathaniel's head.

Looking angrily at Sarah, Nathaniel said, "You are an insolent woman! And insolence can easily be fixed."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Nathaniel before saying, "And just how do you plan on doing that?."

"Until the Trials cease in Salem, your powers are to be bound.," said Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel, you know the law! You cannot do that unless the council votes to do so!," said Sarah, looking flabbergasted by Nathaniel's statement.

"After today's event's, the council has decided to convene at the Eaton's home shortly after sundown. It is here that I will move to have your powers bound until Salem moves to end these accusations of witchcraft, and we can once again be at peace.," said Nathaniel.

"The council will not agree to this, I assure you!," said Sarah determinedly.

"We shall see tonight.," said Nathaniel before swiftly leaving the room and the group behind him as he made his way towards the door.

After Nathaniel left he home, Lena remained listening to the conversation among the group in the living room of the old colonial home.

"Mother, Nathaniel isn't doing this to spite you. You know that he cared a lot for Aunt Mary, and he cares so much for you. He's just trying to protect you. He doesn't want what happened to Mary to happen to you. It's just his way of dealing with things.," said a young girl, who looked to be in her twenties and resembled Sarah.

Sarah cupped the girl's face with her hands and half smiled at her for attempting to help her understand the reasoning behind Nathaniel's words and actions.

"I know my child. However, it is times like these that we must look past fear and embrace who we are. My dearest Prudence, never be ashamed of what you were born to be.," said Sarah as she looked fondly at her daughter before she turned and walked out of the room.

As Sarah walked out of the room, Lena's subconscious again took her elsewhere. This time, it was dark outside, and she was situated in the corner of a candle lit colonial style living room filled with many in attendance, including the one's that she recognized from the house earlier.

At a table in the front of the room sat three men and two women. An elderly looking man began to address the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have called this council out of respect to the persecution that our people are still enduring. We left England to escape the gallows that were constantly weighing upon us, and many of us know and have experienced the cost of our motherland. Today we lost two of our own. Misses Mary (Towne) Eastey and Misses Mary Parker. It was a great tragedy, and something that we do not want to have to endure again as long as Salem continues to carry out their search for witches. Let us all take an oath to remain resilient and silent during this trying time. Now on other pressing matters, it has come to my attention that Mr. Nathaniel Parker, son of the deceased, Misses Mary Parker, would like to move for the council to bind the powers of Misses Sarah (Towne) Cloyse for instability and uncontrolled use of her powers in the presence of a gathered group. I would like to move for the council to deliberate and resume this meeting when we have come to a cohesive and appropriate resolution.," said the elderly council member.

After what seemed like hours, the council finally came back to the room and an older woman, who sat on the farthest end of the table, away from the man who spoke earlier began to speak.

"After much deliberation, the council and I believe that we have come to an appropriate resolution to the problem at hand. The council moves to bind the powers of Misses Sarah (Towne) Cloyse until the end of the trials. However, until a cohesiveness amongst the families can be reached, the council moves to bind the powers of future female descendants of the Towne/Cloyse line and of the conflicting Parker line until six weeks before the descendant's 18th birthdays. At that time, the female descendants of the two families will get a taste of their powers, but if they cannot retain a cohesiveness amongst the two, they will lose their powers until the next line is born. The Council has spoken, and it will be so.," said the older woman before all of the council got up from their seats at the table and quietly exited the room.

Both Sarah and Nathaniel looked flabbergasted at the Council's decision.

"Thanks to you Nathaniel and your desire to put me in my place, you have just jeopardized the future lines of our families!," said a very angry Sarah.

"Well, Sarah, it wasn't my intention, and I certainly did not ask for the Council to do this. I can only hope that for the sake of our families, we can retain the powers that have been handed down from generation to generation.," said Nathaniel before swiftly leaving the room of the house and an upset Sarah behind.

At this point, Sarah could only quietly whisper to herself and her daughter, Prudence, who quietly stood by her side, "For the sake of our future lines, I hope that when the girls of our families first get a taste of their powers that they strive for control and understanding of others. Prudence, promise me that you will never forget to pass this on to your daughters and sons."

"I promise mother, I will not forget.," said Prudence as she gazed with deep respect at her mother.

As Lena watched the two, she couldn't help but think, "_Sarah, people have forgotten. Our families have forgotten this lesson._"

After thinking that last thought, Lena got one last glance at the seemingly older woman and her adoring daughter in that home before her subconscious allowed her to travel back through a broad, shrouded tunnel that eventually brought her back to the pool that she seemed to have been in so long ago. Now she was floating above her body before she was sucked back into her body, and she finally was able to gasp for air as her heavy eye lids remained closed.


	5. Family Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant, I only own my own character's**

* * *

Hey Everyone,

Here is another one of my chapters. I decided to cut it in half and hopefully give you the next half within a day or two. So without further ado, here is my next chapter!

Love,

Nova

* * *

As Lena came to, her eyes remained heavy. Try as she might, she could not get her eyes to open. Not wanting to give in to the looming darkness, Lena settled for allowing her eyes to remain shut. However, she continue to keep her ears peeled on the things going on around her.

Lena began to feel soft patting on her back.

"That's it Lena, let the water out of your lungs. Just relax.," said the voice.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?," asked another voice to the right of her.

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll see.," said a voice to the left of her.

"Guys, the EMTs just got here!," said a voice that sounded a lot like Chase's.

"Alright...get 'em in here as soon as possible!," said the voice to the left of her.

Lena didn't here talking for awhile, so she just tried to allow her body to relax until the next thing would happen.

It didn't take long for Lena's hearing to pick up on what sounded like a lot of footsteps drawing closer to her and something on wheels as well.

"Alright guys, we can take over from here.," said a new voice.

The next thing Lena felt was her body being rolled over onto a soft mattress like type thing then straps being put on her before she felt a jerking upward motion and the feeling of movement.

"Lena? Can you here me? You're going to be alright. We're transporting you to the Gloucester Hospital.," said a kind, female voice that was behind her.

Lena was too weak to respond, so she just let her body finally give into the darkness that was so tantalizingly calling to her.

After several hours, Lena woke to the sound of a beeping monitor and the distinct smell of a severely sterilized environment. Being able to finally open her eyes, she was met by the sight of her mother sleeping in a chair next to her bed.

Trying to find her voice, Lena managed to croak out, "Mom..." Hearing her daughter's voice, Lena's mother began to stir from her brief nap.

"Hi, sweetheart. How are you feeling?," asked her Lena's mother as she gazed at her daughter lovingly.

Lena's voice, raspy and dry managed to say, "I've been better. I'm kind of thirsty though."

Lena's mother just nodded before going to grab her a cup of water with a straw in it.

"Here sweetheart, drink this.," said her mother as she carefully held the cup out to her.

After taking some generous gulps of the cold water, Lena handed the cup back to her mother, who set it down on a tray.

"Mom, how long have you been here?," asked Lena as she gazed at her mother worriedly.

"Oh, not long sweetheart. How long I've been here isn't important; your well-being is all that matters to me.," said Lena's mother.

"Is Dad aware of what happened?," asked Lena as she gave her mother a pointed look.

"I left a message with his assistant. He probably won't get it until tomorrow morning. He is on one of his long business trips, you know.," said her mother.

Lena just nodded and solemnly looked out the window that wasn't far from the bed she was lying in.

"I don't want to worry him. This is the least he need, especially when he's on one of his big business trips with the company.," said Lena as she gazed out the window.

"Sweetheart, it's our job as parents to worry. Your father loves you, and no matter what is going on in your life and no matter where you are, he will always worry about you. You're his little girl after all.," said her mother as she reached out and grabbed Lena's hand reassuringly.

"I just don't want him to think that this incident is like the last time. Mom, I'm done with that scene and with those things. What landed me in the hospital before was out of stupidity. I'm not that girl anymore. I just want you and dad to know that what landed me in the hospital today was not due to alcohol or excessive use of pain killers. I'm done with that. I promise!," said Lena as she finally turned to her mother with tears glistening in her eyes.

Lena's mother gripped Lena's hand tighter before saying, "I know Lena. I had the doctors do a toxicology test on you to see if you had anything in your system, but it came back negative. I know. I believe you, love. The doctors couldn't explain what exactly could have happened to you to make you just pass out into the pool, but they speculate that it could have been caused by excessive stress. Do you feel alright, sweetheart? Do you feel overly stressed?"

"Mom, I don't feel anymore stressed than any other teenager. It was due to something else. I know for a fact that it was.," said Lena.

"What do you mean by something else?," asked Lena's mother, giving her a confused expression.

"I mean...my birthday is coming up six weeks from now. I'm finally going to be eighteen.," said Lena as she looked at her mother, trying to gage her expression.

Something seemed to flicker behind Lena's mother's eyes before her mother could try to cover it up. Licking her lips, Lena's mother nervously asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Scrutinizing her mother, Lena narrowed her eyes at her before saying, "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about mother."

"Look...Lena, you weren't even supposed to come into these powers of yours. I always thought your grandmother was a crazy woman. I truly didn't think that you would inherit them, since they seemed to have skipped over your father.," said her mother, looking worriedly at her daughter.

"So you just decided to hide that important aspect from my life!?," said Lena heatedly.

"Your father and I decided that it would be for the best. We decided that if you inherited the Towne family's powers, then we would discuss it with you then. However, by the time you went off to school, you showed no changed, so we just assumed that they passed you over. Now I have realized our mistake. You have clearly been gifted Lena, yet you do not know the great burden you have been given to carry.," said Lena's mother as she gazed at her daughter.

"So what do you propose that I do?," asked Lena as she gaged her mother.

"Well the only other close living member that has managed to keep their powers is your grandmother, Lord help that woman.," said her mother.

"So...should I got visit Grammie for the weekend then?," asked Lena pointedly.

"I think it would be best. I'll let her know what has happened, and I'll get her to pick you up from school friday afternoon.," said Lena's mother.

Lena only nodded, since she was still trying to process the situation at hand.

"Try to get some rest sweetheart. I'll give Grammie a call in the morning, and the doctor said he would check on you and release you then as long as your condition doesn't get any worse during the night.," said Lena's mother.

Lena rolled over and began to look out her hospital window at the bright, full moon. She couldn't help but wish that life would stop dealing her a band hand of cards. Little did she know, someone in Ipswich was wishing the very same thing as he tried to fall asleep and not think of the girl he so badly tried and wanted to save earlier in the day. He didn't even know her, yet he felt like everything depended upon saving her.


	6. Under My Skin

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant, I just own my own characters**

* * *

Hey Everyone,

Here is yet another chapter for you all! Now, I realize that these last two have been rather short, however, I'm really trying to work with updating more often! Cross your fingers that my muses keep working with me! As for my reviews, yall seriously rock! Everytime that I see someone asking me to update, it keeps me even more motivated to keep going! So thanks so much! So...without further ado, this is my next chapter!

Love,

Nova

* * *

"Lena...Are you ready to go sweetheart?," asked the voice of her mother coming from the doorway of her hospital room.

Taking one last glance at her surroundings, Lena nodded before turning around to look at her mother.

"Yeah. Let's go.," said Lena, allowing a half smile to grace her features.

Lena's mother held her arm open to her daughter, who gladly nestled into her side as they made their way to exit the hospital.

Once situated in the car, Lena's mother began to inform her about the morning's events as well as what could be expected in the upcoming week.

As her mother began to drive them in the direction of Ipswich and Spencers Academy, Lena's mother began to say to Lena,"Now Lena, the doctor released you, but he really wants you to take it easy, which is something that I know is definitely not in your vocabulary or understanding, for that matter. We both know that what led you to your situation in the hospital was not due to stress, however, I want you to promise me that you will take it easy this week. Now, I took the liberty of calling your Coach this morning and let him know to expect you back at school today. However, do not think for one second young lady that he is going to let you over exert yourself in the pool today at practice! Your coach and I are on the same page, which is ensuring your well-being..."

Lena's mother didn't get to finish her motherly lecture on her daughter before her daughter quickly interjected. "Really mother!? You called my Coach!? Uhhhhh! This is just fantastic! Now Coach isn't going to let me really train now for days! I have a meet coming up! This _thing_ that is going on with me can wait and be handled later. Swimming is my life, and I'm not about to let it get in the way! So excuse you and Coach, but no matter what, I will be training as if nothing happened.," said Lena defiantly.

"Do not take that tone with me young lady! This is not up for discussion. It has already been decided upon that you will not be training at your usual level, and unless you want to compete next week, I suggest that you abide by the ground rules your coach and I have decided upon.," said her mother unwaveringly.

Letting out an aggravated huff, Lena defiantly looked out her car window at the landscape as it blurred by.

"As for the other things, I talked to your grandmother this morning as well. She thinks that it would be a good idea as well for you to rest up a bit. She knows how stubborn you are, but you really need to just rest up, and let your body get back to normal.," said her mother.

At hearing the word normal, Lena immediately tore her gaze from the window and pointed it at her mother. "Normal!? There won't be any normal for me anymore! What normal I had is now gone! You can thank the good 'ol family heritage for that!," said Lena, scoffing at her mother's words.

"Lena...just because you have been gifted with powers does not mean that you can't still be normal. Look at your grandmother. She's had powers since she was close to eighteen, and she has managed to maintain a normal life.," said her mother, as she tried to reassure her daughter.

Lena let out and exasperated sigh at hearing the mentioning of her grandmother. "Mother, let's be honest, Grammie has never been normal. Try as she might, she has always flirted with the sane/crazy line.," said Lena with a chuckle.

Deeply sighing at her daughter, Lena's mother tried one last time to reason with her. "Well Lena, you might just find after spending some quality time with your grandmother just how normal she is.," said Lena's mother.

After several minutes of silence, Lena's mother finally pulled up in front of Lena's dorm to drop her off. As Lena was exiting the car, Lena's mother's voice stopped her from shutting the door.

"Don't forget Lena, your grandmother will be out in front of the school at 3:30pm sharp on friday.," said Lena's mother with a serious undertone laced in her words.

"But Mom! I have swim practice starting at 3:30pm! I'm the girl's swim team captain! I can't just miss practice! I mean what kind of example would that set!?," said Lena, clearly exasperated by her mother's words.

"Catalena Marie, you _will_ be out in front of the school at 3:30pm! This is not up for discussion, so don't even try to work your way out of this one! Your coach has already been given notice that you have a '_family event_' on friday and need to miss practice. I'm sure the girls and your coach can miss just one day of your presence.," said her mother in what sounded like the sugariest voice she could muster.

Lena inwardly cringed at hearing her mother call her by her first name and decided not to press on any further when her mother was like this. However, allowing her attitude to shine through, Lena rolled her eyes at her mother. "Fine, but since I have to miss practice, I think you better have that discussion with Dad about getting me a car sooner than the month deal that Dad and I struck up.," said Lena, knowing full well that she was using the situation to her advantage and being quite manipulative.

Glaring at her daughter, Lena's mother said, "Catalena, do not try to use this situation to your advantage by trying to manipulate me. I will take this into consideration, but just because you have to miss one swim practice does not mean that you deserve to get a car sooner than what was agreed upon."

Huffing out of frustration, Lena merely slammed the car door shut and strutted towards the entrance of her dorm. Walking into the dorm, Lena noticed how utterly quiet it was. Everyone was already off at class, so she was left to make it up to her room and grab her things to do the same. Getting into her room, Lena glanced at the clock and noticed that it was close to 9:30am, which meant that she had already missed one class and half of another.

"Great, now I'm going to have to use my limited spare time to take notes for two of my classes.," said Lena in a hushed tone, as she quickly grabbed her full backpack and locked the door behind her.

As Lena made her way into the main building of Spencers, Lena noticed how quiet and looming Spencers really seemed when students were not walking about its halls talking amongst each other and rushing up and down the hallways. Turning down the hall towards where her next class, Lena didn't expect that she would run into anyone. Colliding with a tall figure with a broad and tough chest, Lena would have lost her balance, if it wasn't for a firm but gentle hand that snaked its way around her back to rest on her waist.

"Whoa there, watch where you're going...," said a familiar voice before it suddenly trailed off.

Looking up at who the voice belonged to, Lena's gaze soon met an icy blue stare. Finding her voice, Lena managed to hold the gaze and say, "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going as I turned the corner."

Realizing who it was, Reid quickly recovered by saying, "No harm done. Things happen. Just make sure that you watch where you're going next time Queenie."

Narrowing her eyes at Reid, Lena could barely hold in the flood of words that so desperately wanted to escape from her lips, so she settled for walking around him and down the hall.

As Lena walked to her first class of the day, she began to think to herself, "_Why is it that boys have to be so infuriating!?_"

Little did she know that this would just be the first instance in which a certain boy would get under her skin.


	7. Dark Secrets Are Revealed In Our Dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant, I only own my own characters and storyline**

Hey Everyone,

I know that its been awhile since I last updated, but I have really been swamped with school work, so please forgive me! In the long break that it took me to update though, I was constantly thinking about this story, so don't think that I just up and forgot about it! Ha! On another note, I want t thank those of you who have been my loyal reviewers and welcome anyone new to this story! You guys are the ones that keep me motivated to continue, so kudos to you all! (: Without further ado, here is the latest edition to my story! Hope you all like it!

With Love xoxo,

Nova Milan

* * *

After a long day full of classes and a growing load of assignments, Lena was exhausted. All she could think about was getting through swim practice, doing homework, then finally being able to crash for the night. As Lena made her way to the girls locker room in a tired daze, she didn't even notice that someone had run up to walk by her side.

"Hey.," said a voice next to Lena. Lena merely glanced to her left side, seeing one of the boys she met the other day.

"Hey...what's up?," asked Lena, as she tried to make pleasant conversation with the baby faced Son.

"Nothing much, I just saw you and wanted to see how you were doing...," said Tyler as his voiced trailed off, no doubt out of shyness.

Lena smiled genuinely at the boy, which made him blush from her small gesture of kindness for his words. "I'm doing better than yesterday, that's for sure. I'm not quite back to normal, but I'm sure I'll get there. However, I do feel more tired than normal, which is weird since I was passed out pretty much all last night.," said Lena with a smile and a small laugh at the end.

Tyler nodded his head before saying, "Well I'm sure these next couple of days will be rough on you, but I know that you'll get back to normal."

"I really hope so. I can't afford to be held back in my swimming, especially with this meet coming up in another week. I really have so much to prove in the pool...can't go losing everything now when it counts most. Plus I'm already going to be missing this friday's practice because I have to visit my grammie in Salem.," said Lena with a meek smile and a frustrated sigh.

Tyler just nodded again, showing his willingness to just listen and sympathize with the girl. Compared to the other Sons, this one seemed to be so unlike the others. He had this quiet demeanor about him, and the most beautiful, gentle ocean blue eyes that seemed to depict his every emotion. Lena felt as if she could really allow Tyler in on her deepest secrets, and yet, he would not judge.

Looking at the youngest Son once more, Lena sighed before saying, "Well, I better get ready for practice. It was really nice talking to you Tyler, and thank you for taking the time to genuinely express your concern for my well-being."

With a shy smile, Tyler nodded at the smiling Lena before saying, "Its no problem. Good luck at practice, but take it easy as well."

* * *

After swim practice, Lena's body really just wanted her to give in to its desperate want for sleep. Lena, however, desperately tried to evade her body's wishes and decided to sit at her desk back in the dorm. Starting in on the large amount of homework she had been given, Lena felt as if she would be up all night trying to complete it.

Deeply sighing, Lena looked down at her worksheet and book before muttering under her breath, "This is just great..." With an agitated groan, Lena delved her hands frustratingly through her pink, straight locks of hair before hunching over and allowing her head to rest upon her desk.

"Rough night, Laney-bug?," asked Tana, surprising Lena as she finally walked into the room for the night.

"You have no idea.," said Lena with a huff.

With a giggle and a smile at Lena's flustered demeanor, Tana said, "Cheer up Laney-bug. I'm sure that things will get better."

"Tana...I'm so stressed out right now, and it doesn't help that I have all this homework that I need to get done, but my stupid body thinks it needs to sleep.," said Lena with a frustrated tone to her voice.

"How much homework do you have?," asked Tana, looking sympathetically at Lena.

" I have a two page essay due in AP English tomorrow, a worksheet due in AP History, two exercises to due in Spanish IV, a quiz to study for in AP Anatomy& Physiology, and twenty problems due for AP Calculus tomorrow. I just can't catch a break.," said Lena in one long winded sentence before letting out a frustrated groan and once again allowing her head to rest upon her AP History textbook.

"Relax. You can get all of it done and still be in bed by 11:00pm. Trust me.," said Tana reassuringly. "On a separate note, how are you feeling?," asked Tana as she gave Lena a look of concern.

"Seriously?," asked Lena looking up from her head's placement on her textbook.

"No, lie to me.," said Tana with an all knowing look on her face.

Groaning, Lena said, "Physically I feel exhausted. Today has just wore me out, and I feel like I'm going to get a headache pretty soon by the way my head is feeling."

Nodding and looking concerned Tana just turned from her spot by her bed and headed in the direction of the bathroom. Hearing the cabinet open and close, Lena knew that Tana was probably grabbing her a tylenol.

"Here.," said Tana as she came back into the room and walked up to Lena's desk. Handing Lena two pills, Tana looked expectantly at the girl, hoping that she would take them to ease her headache.

Taking the two pills from Tana's hand and placing them into her mouth, Lena grabbed her bottle of water and downed them. "Thanks.," said Lena as she looked appreciatively at her best friend.

Tana just smiled and breathed a small sigh before heading over to her desk to begin her night of homework.

After the two girls had been working diligently on their homework for the past hour and a half, Tana finally broke the calm silence that seemed to have filled the room.

"So what happened in the pool the other day?," asked Tana curiously.

Pausing for a bit, Lena didn't know how to answer the question. Taking a deep breath, Lena set her pencil down on top of her homework and looked at the girl before deciding how to answer.

"That day in the pool, my head wasn't feeling the best. I had an overwhelming feeling of light headedness and a slight headache. The next thing I knew, I completely blacked out and fell into the pool. I don't know how it happened. The doctor seemed to think that I'm just over stressed, but I just don't know.," said Lena as she lied to her best friend.

Tana just nodded at the girl with a sad look etched into her usually carefree and beautiful face.

After Tana didn't say anything for a while, Lena went back to doing her homework. However, now Lena was thinking more about that day and the shocking revelation in the aftermath.

"Tana, you know how our area is known for not only being one of the first colonized parts of the United States, but also part of the Salem Witch Trials?," asked Lena hesitantly.

"Yeah...," said Tana without even looking up from her book as she was taking notes.

"Well, I was wondering...was your family originally from Salem?," asked Lena, gaging Tana's response.

Looking up, Tana looked questioningly at Lena before responding. "When the colonies were first formed, my ancestors had a settlement house not too far outside of Salem. It wasn't until after the trials that my family moved to just outside Andover due to some bad blood between some of the families of Salem. It was all recorded in an old journal written by Solomon Parker, whose father was Nathaniel Parker, son of one of the women hung in the Salem Witch Trials.," said Tana.

Upon hearing Tana say Nathaniel Parker, a spark was lit inside Lena. She knew that her assumption was right. Tana's ancestor was Nathaniel Parker, the man she had seen in her flash back to the time of the trials.

"Tana, how long have we known each other?," asked Lena, gaging Tana's reaction.

Tana looked questioningly at Lena before replying. "What kind of question is that? We've known each other since we both were just starting to walk.," said Tana as she rolled her eyes.

"How long have our families known each other?," asked Lena.

"For a long time. I mean, both our Grandmother's are best friends. Always have been. Probably always will be until death's grip pries the two apart.," said Tana with a small smile and laugh after her last statement.

Lena couldn't help but laugh and smile at that last statement as well, since she knew it was true.

"Why weren't our dad's ever friends?," asked Lena questioningly.

"Well my dad says its because of something that happened in high school, but I never got the full details on what caused the rift between the two. Apparently, it was enough that it almost caused a rift in the friendship of our grandmothers.," said Tana with a shrug.

Lena merely nodded. Now she knew why her father had never gotten his powers. Unlike their grandmothers, their fathers never made amends with each other and consequently lost their powers in the process.

"Why are you asking so many questions tonight?," asked Tana suspiciously.

"No reason. I suppose I've always wondered why it is that our grammies and us get along so well, and yet, our fathers can barely stand to be in the same room as each other.," said Lena as she easily let the lie slip from her tongue.

Tana seemed to accept her response because she merely nodded before slowly turning to return to her homework.

Lena began to think about how this was probably a subject she was going to have to discuss with her grammie this coming weekend. If only she had a set of resources at her disposal already that could give her just a few more answers to the inheritance and loss of the family's powers.

* * *

After spending several hours working on her homework, Lena had finally finished what she needed to get complete for the next day's classes.

With a headache once again forming, Lena decided that it was time to crawl into bed and let sleep take her. After drifting off to sleep, Lena was met with an unusual scene before her. As Lena looked around, she was standing in the middle of an old dirt road in a forested area. Looking in each direction of the road, Lena finally decided to begin traveling north along the road. After walking down the road for what seemed like hours, she came upon an old settlement house. Outside a man was cutting wood and adding it to a pile along the side of the old house. Stopping from chopping the wood, the man set the ax down and wiped his forehead to be free of sweat. Looking around at the world around him, he didn't even seem to notice Lena as she was still nearing the home. As Lena got closer, she realized that she recognized the man. It was Nathaniel, although, he looked a little worse for wear than the last time she had seen him in her previous venture into the past. Glancing up from his work, Nathaniel seemed to notice someone or something coming toward his settlement home.

Looking behind her, Lena realized that there was a small group of people nearing Nathaniel and his family's home. In the group were a number of people that she recognized from the Council meeting that night of the hanging in Salem. Putting his ax down, Nathaniel slowly approached the group and greeted them.

"Ah Mister Eaton, its good to see you again. To what do I owe the pleasure of having you come all the way to my family's estate today?," asked Nathaniel with a trivial look upon his face.

"Mister Parker, we are here to discuss the terms of the Council's decision some months ago and to see what progress you have made with the Towne/Cloyse family.," said Mr. Eaton looking tentatively at Nathaniel for an answer.

"Well sir, I can't seem to get through to that woman. I've tried many a time to bring back that cohesiveness between the families, but it just seems to far out of reach.," said Nathaniel with exasperation laced into his voice.

"Mmmm Mmmhmm. Well Mr. Parker, be that as it may, the families want to retain that cohesiveness. For hundreds of years, the Council of Families of Power has only retained its strength because each of the ten families have supported and helped one another. When persecution comes knocking on our door, we hold fast to that bond that we each share. Now Mr. Parker, I suggest that you make amends with the Towne/Cloyse family quickly, or you will find that you may be subjected to severe consequences proclaimed by the Council. Choose wisely Mr. Parker.," said Mr. Eaton before giving Nathaniel one last look before he turned and walked down the path away from the house with the group he had come with.

Nathaniel's saddened sigh soon turned to one of anger. Why was he the one that was being blamed? What had he done that had provoked the Council so? Perhaps he should not have gotten back at Sarah like that, but what was he to do? When people are upset they tend to become rash in their actions, and this was one of those times that he had begun to realize that his actions may have cost him his family's favor with the Council.

"_I really need to fix things._," thought Nathaniel. Frustrated, Nathaniel picked up his ax and quickly brought his ax down upon a block of wood.

As the ax easily broke the block in half, Lena's dream switched to her standing outside the old settlement house of Sarah's family. As Lena watched the house, she saw Prudence outside washing clothes on the side of the house, while Sarah was beating some of the house rugs. Stopping to look fondly at her only daughter, Sarah saw a figure walking up the path to their home. Putting her hand over her eyes to shade them from the sun, Sarah tried to get a better look at the figure. As the figure neared, Sarah was able to make out that the person approaching her family's home was none other than Nathaniel Parker.

Pretending like she didn't see him walking up, Sarah resumed beating the rug. Walking up close to Sarah, Nathaniel decided to finally speak.

"Hello Sarah.," said Nathaniel, his voice laced with uncertainty.

"What do you want Nathaniel? Was it not enough for you that I lost the right to use my powers until after the trials ended? Or perhaps, you wanted to reopen the stitched up wound that now not only my daughter but my daughter's daughters after her will have to wait to receive their powers, if they get them at all because of your little stunt!," said Sarah scathingly.

"Look. Sarah, you and I both know that it wasn't my decision to bind our future female descendant's powers. That was the Council's decision, not mine. I will admit that initially, all I wanted was to have your powers bound, but I did not expect the Council to do what they did! I didn't ask for that Sarah! You have to believe me! Why would I want a curse like that to be put on our future descendant's!? Look, I'm sorry about what I had the Council do to you, but you have to know that I only asked them to do that out of the grief that I knew that you were feeling. You and I both know that when we mix emotions with our powers, it does not always lead to the best outcome.," said Nathaniel.

Shaking her head, Sarah launched back with, "If emotions really bring out the worst with our powers, then why didn't you ask to have your powers bound after you lost your mother? Why was I the only one that was punished Nathaniel!?"

"You think that I wasn't punished!? My future grandchildren and great-grandchildren will have to live with this curse that the Council has placed upon our families! Don't you get it Sarah! If we can't make amends, then the cycle will continue! The Council is punishing us by threatening the powers of our future lines! How about we end it here and now and be done with it? What say you Miss Cloyse?," said Nathaniel, out of breath from his rant.

Glaring up at the man before her, Sarah couldn't make her stubborn side stand down. "I cannot forgive you Nathaniel. I am sorry, but I am too bitter and angry to do so right now. Perhaps one day I will be able to.," said Sarah with finality, her voice having no malice nor emotion in it.

Nathaniel nodded at the woman before walking away from her and whispering, "So be it."

At Nathaniel's last words and his figure fading away into the forest covered path, Lena was jolted awake by the sound of her alarm. As she adjusted to the light filtering in to her and Tana's room, Lena recalled the dream and felt her heart beating fast from it as well as the feeling of a cold sweat that broke out all over her body. Sighing, Lena whispered, "What a dream.," before getting ready for that day's classes. Perhaps school would be one way to get herself away from these crazy dreams of traveling back in time.


	8. If You Play With Fire You'll Get Burned

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant, I only own my own characters and storyline**

* * *

Hey Everyone,

So here is the latest chapter of this story! Since I didn't update for quite a while, I thought I would put up a smaller chapter, with a little more of Reid x Lena action! So I hope you all like it! Enjoy!

Love,

Nova

* * *

This last week for Lena had seemed to go by quickly, and before she knew it, it was already friday. Rolling out of bed for her last day of classes, Lena decided to get ready. Still pissed off about the fact that she had to miss swim practice that day and stay with her crazy grandmother for the weekend, Lena decided she would do everything in her power to piss other people off today because she was in a bad mood.

After taking a shower, Lena went to her closet and instead of reaching for a nicely pressed skirt, oxford shirt, blazer, and oxfords, she instead opted for a black lace crop top and a D&G black and red plaid pleated skirt as well as studded black platform booties. She was feeling extra rebellious today and didn't want to conform to the usual school dress code.

Heading over to her dresser, Lena opted for darker make-up for the day. Choosing black eyeliner and a black/grey smokey eye as well as deep red lipstick.

When Lena was finally ready, she glanced at her alarm clock and decided to yell at her roommate to get up for the morning.

"Tana! Get your ass out of bed, or you're not going to have any time to get ready for class this morning!," said Lena as she grabbed a small pillow from her bed and threw it at her roommate.

Tana groaned from her bed and mumbled something that sounded like, "_Fiivve mooore minutes._"

"No get your ass out of bed now!," said Lena as she began making her bed.

Rolling over and facing her roommate, Tana said, "Why is it that we have to be up at this ungodly hour again?"

"Hmm, let me think.," Lena said tapping her finger on her chin before she continued, "I think its something called school."

Glaring at her cheery roommate, Tana finally rolled out of her bed and made her way into their bathroom to wash her face.

Coming back into the room, Tana was finally somewhat awake and noticed Lena's attire.

"Umm, what the hell!? Lena, you do know that it's friday right? You and I both know that we aren't allow to wear anything but the school uniform.," said Tana as she looked at her roommate like she'd lost her marbles.

"Oh, I know. If my mom is going to make me miserable today by having to skip swim practice and spend the weekend with my grammie, then I might as well make things a little interesting for her today. I thought this change in school attire might just do the trick.," said Lena with a smug look on her face.

Tana's lips soundlessly formed the words, _"Okay.,_" before she just turned and grabbed a fresh, new uniform for the day from her closet.

After twenty minutes of getting ready, Tana was finally ready, so she grabbed her standard leather satchel with her books in it for the day and turned to look at her roommate who screamed teen angst that morning.

Lena bent over to grab her black, leather studded satchel filled with her books, and her roommate could only think that her roommate was going to be in a shit ton of trouble that day for wearing that outfit.

Sighing, Tana said, "Ready to get this shit show out of the way today."

Smirking and raising an eyebrow, Lena said, "Let the games begin."

* * *

Heading into their first class for the day, Lena smirked at all the faces that seemed to have a look of shock plastered upon them.

As Lena headed up to her seat in her first class, she heard a voice from across from the room say, "When did the school uniform go from posh to trashy?"

Stopping in her tracks, Lena turned in the direction that the voice came from and noticed two girls looking at her, one smirking at the reaction she'd received.

Not being able to contain her anger, Lena rashly spoke, "Honey, the only thing trashy in this room is your mouth."

At her words, everyone in the room burst out laughing at the girl's expense.

With the huff, the girl turned to her friend who gave her a sympathetic look.

Taking her usual seat near the back of the room, Lena dropped her bag on the floor beside her and rummaged through it for her notebook and a pen.

Looking at Tana, Lena leaned in and whispered to her friend, "Looks like today's going to be even more rough than I thought."

Just as her English teacher was going to begin his lecture for the day, he held up a note in front of his face and announced to the class, "Mr. Danvers, Provost Higgins would like your company in his office after class, and Miss Towne, you can join Mr. Danvers by taking a trip to the Provost's office as well."

Leaning into Lena, Tana whispered, "_Busted._"

Lena could only say under her breath, "_Shit._"

As Lena looked around the room, she noticed that a pair of ice blue eyes were looking at her curiously from across the room. Looking directly into the ice blue eyes that belonged to Reid Garwin, Lena raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at the boy.

Reid only smirked at the girl. He liked it when girls had a little bit of attitude, and this girl seemed to have more than just attitude, this girl was a raging fire.

* * *

Once AP English was done, Lena quickly placed her notebook and pen black into her satchel and slung it over her shoulder as she made her way down the stairs of room and toward the door.

As Lena left the room, she waved and said goodbye to Tana as her best friend made her way down the bustling halls toward her next class. As Lena looked across the hallway, Reid was leaning up against a locker looking at her with a look that made her heart jump into her throat. Trying not to let Reid see the effect that he had on her, Lena merely raised an eyebrow at the boy, as if daring the boy to follow her. Lena began walking in the direction of the Provost's office. As she made her way to the Provost's office a tall figure sidled up to her side. Glancing to her left side, she noticed that the blonde son was keeping pace with her.

Rolling her eyes at Reid, Lena decided to break the silencing by asking Reid, "What are you doing Reid?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Queenie? I'm just walking down the hallway, can't a guy do that.," said Reid with smirk plastered on his face.

"Oh ok. But isn't your next class in the opposite direction?," said Lena with a knowing look on her face.

"Mmm maybe, but I never did like going history. Its all the same boring stuff over and over again. Plus I thought it might be more fun to listen in on your conversation with the Provost. I'm sure he'll just love that you're not abiding by the school's dress code.," said Reid with a smirk.

With frustration and anger running through her body, Lena decided to bite her tongue and not give the blonde Son any satisfaction of getting a rise out of her today.

Making a mistake, Reid reached out and touched the seething Lena. Not wanting to be touched, Lena exuded that feeling through her body.

As if being shocked, Reid quickly brought his hand back from Lena's body after making contact with her waist.

Lena didn't seem to notice, since she kept walking down the hallway as Reid watched his hand form a deep red mark on his palm. It appeared as if he'd been burnt by the shock that he'd felt after he had touched Lena.

As Reid continue to look at his hand. He could come up with a logical answer to how the girl had shocked and burned his hand.


	9. Like A Wildfire, She Burns

Hey Everyone,

I know, I'm a really horrible person for not updating in so long, but can you guys please forgive me? I've been really busy with school work, but I never forgot about this story, its always been in the back of my head, and I'm constantly coming up with different scenarios in which the direction of the story could start to go. I hope you will all take a look at this chapter and let me know if you liked it or not! Oh and before I forget, don't forget to review!

Much Love,

Nova

* * *

As Lena made her way down the hallway, she was still very pissed off. She couldn't believe the nerve of that boy. He was just so infuriating, and she wanted nothing more than to just..._burn him_. The words quietly echoed in her head, making her almost stop dead in her tracks as she made her way to the Provost's office.

Lena softly whispered under her breath, "_Oh shit!._" Once she realized that she was so pissed off that she probably exuded that internal anger at the boy, and, undoubtedly, probably used some of her newly found powers on him. "_Dammit, dammit, dammit!,_" Lena harshly whispered over and over again. Oh man was her Grammie going to have a hay day with this when she finds out that she "accidentally" used on someone who doesn't have powers.

As Lena picked up her pace as she neared the Provost's office, Lena quietly whispered to herself, "_Deep, calming breaths Lena. Deep, calming breaths._"

Walking into the Provost's office, his secretary gave her a glare before motioning towards one of the empty chairs in the waiting area. Lena couldn't help but think, "_Excuse you, you old hag.,_" as she looked pointedly at the woman before soundlessly taking a seat in one of the chairs.

For Lena, it felt like she had been waiting in the waiting area of the school for a millennium before Caleb walked out of the Provost's office and mouthed to her, "_Good Luck,_" as he walked out the office door.

Deeply sighing, Lena stood up, making sure to straighten her skirt and blouse, before heading toward's the Provost's open door. Walking in, Lena quietly shut the door behind her and turned to walk over to one of the open chairs in front of the Provost's desk.

"Ah, Miss Towne. Please sit down.," said the Provost as she barely glanced up from the papers on his desk.

"Thank you, sir. You wanted to see me?," said Lena.

"Yes...," Provost Higgins trailed off as he continued to make a note on one of the papers.

Patiently waiting for Provost Higgins's answer, Lena didn't say anything, but instead decided to fold her handed on her lap as she waited.

"Do you know why you were called to my office Miss Towne?," asked Provost Higgins as she finished writing and looked pointedly at the girl.

"Um, no sir, I do not.," replied Lena in an innocent voice.

"Mmm mmhmm.," said Provost Higgins before continuing. "Well Miss Towne, it is widely known that in these many years, Spencer's Academy had not had a good women's swim team. This year could very well prove to be the year that our girls finally get their chance at winning the conference meet, and quite possibly going to state! Now this institution prides itself on each of our students excelling in academia, however, we also widely support our student athletes and their endeavors. Now, Miss Towne, I am willing to over look your lack of adherence to the school dress code today because I would rather not hinder you from helping our young women's swim team at a chance for their year's conference title and chance to go to state later in the season. Make no mistake, I will only let it slide this one time. Do not engage in this sort of behavior again, Miss Towne. Is that understood?," said Provost Higgins with a stern look upon his face.

Open and shutting her mouth a few times, Lena was finally able to reply, "Yes sir. It's crystal, sir."

"Good. You may go now. Tell Ruth to get you a pass for your next class.," said Provost Higgins before dismissing her with a hand gesture.

Walking out of the Provost's office, Lena quietly shut the door behind her and walked up to the desk where the woman gave her a glare before handing her a pass for the day.

Not able to help herself, Lena said before walking out of the Provost's office, "I should have told you this earlier, but you have shit in your teeth." Lena couldn't help but smirk from the shocked and appalled look that crossed the secretary's face. Immediately the woman pulled out a small mirror and began checking her teeth by smiling at the mirror.

Quickly leaving the office, Lena couldn't help but chuckle at the semi-evil thing that she had done to the secretary. What could she say though, that woman deserved it.

* * *

The rest of Lena's day seemed to go off without a hitch, and soon it was time for her to leave her study hall and head to her locker to grab her books, backpack, and her small bag filled with things that she needed for her stay with her grandmother.

"All ready to go Laney-bug?," asked Tana as she walked up to stand by Lena at her locker.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I still can't believe that my mother is making me stay with that woman.," said Lena with a pout marring her usually serene face.

"Well, its just two days. I mean how bad can it be?," asked Tana.

"How bad can it be? Are you serious? My grammie is not the kind of grandmother that sits at home baking cookies and knitting all day. She's totally hardcore. I'm talking no fun under any circumstances. She's already making me attend the dinner she's hosting at her house tonight. Gaaaahh. Can't you just come and kidnap me or something so that I don't have to stay with her?!," said Lena as she plead with her best friend.

"Look. You will be fine! Don't worry about it! Dinner probably won't even be that bad...," said Tana as she trailed off, not even getting to finish her sentence as Lena quickly jumped in.

"Not going to be that bad?! The woman is making me dress up! You know how much I loathe dressing up! Its going to be a living nightmare. Just please come get me sometime this weekend, so we can sneak out, and I can leave the crazy house for awhile.," said Lena dramatically.

"I'll see what I can do...," said Tana trailing off again.

"Alright good.," said Lena with a smile before she continued speaking, "I'll see you later.," said Lena as she glanced down at her watch realizing that she needed to make her way out to the front of the school to be picked up.

As Lena made her way out to the front of the school to meet her grandmother, someone began walking beside her.

"Sooo, not going to practice today Queenie?," asked an all too familiar voice.

"Sooo...no. I have better things to do.," said Lena sarcastically, not even sparing Reid a glance.

"Better things to do? I thought you lived and breathed swimming.," said Reid as he still kept step with Lena as she tried to make her way to the front of the school.

"I do, just not today. I have a hot date with destiny, who hasn't been too kind to me as off late.," said Lena with sarcasm laced in every single word she said.

"Well it doesn't surprise me Queenie, I mean you are quite the hot-head and cocky little thing...It was bound to happen sometime that you got knocked off your high horse.," said Reid cockily.

Abruptly stopping, Lena looked at Reid and said, "You know nothing about me, so don't think that you can just say whatever you want to my face without getting a rise out of me. I don't need your shit, and I'm certainly not going to take it like everyone else! So do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone!"

As Lena looked at Reid with her heated stare, she could feel that burning sensation fill her senses again. If she didn't control it, something would most likely happen for the second time today.

Taking a close look at the small girl in front of him, Reid could feel power rolling off the girl as she examined her more closely trying to see if anything strange would happen to her, he noticed that her eyes had darkened to an ethereal dark green, almost black color that had spread throughout her irises. The color even made her eyes look like she didn't have pupils. There was something strange about this girl, but he didn't know what it was about her that was screaming at him that she could be dangerous if she chose to be.

Calming herself down, Lena decided to speak to a very quiet Reid, who seemed to be stuck in his thoughts.

"Look. I'm just having a really bad day, and I really don't need your shit right now Reid. Don't take it personal. I'm just pissed off at everything, and its not your fault. I'm sorry for blowing up at you.," said Lena before she turned and walked away, letting a deep sigh escape her lips as she went.

"Hey!," yelled Reid at Lena.

Lena stopped and turned to look at the boy.

"I never take anything you say Queenie as being 'personal.' Although, I will admit, I think I would enjoy you more if you would let that fire inside you show more often...just please don't burn me like you did earlier today.," said Reid with a cheeky grin.

For a split second, Lena let a shocked expression pass her face before she quickly covered it up with an emotionless expression.

"Reid, I never burn you, you seem to be able to do that to yourself quite well.," said Lena before she quickly turned and walked out Spencer's front doors.

Following behind Lena, Reid watched as she made her way over to a black BMW with tinted windows. He watched as she quickly got in, and the car quickly sped away from the school's circle.

* * *

Getting into the car, Lena looked at her grandmother, who said nothing to her as she got situated. Once Lena was in the car and buckled up, her grandmother quickly put the car into drive and sped out of the circle.

"How was school, Catalena?," asked Lena's grandmother as she watched the road.

"It was fine, Grammie. School is school.," said Lena as she looked out the passenger side window.

Lena's grandmother snorted before saying, "Uh huh. Well your mother called me and said she got a call from the Provost's office today."

"Shit.," said Lena under her breath.

"I heard that.," said Lena's grandmother as she glanced at her granddaughter. "I may be old, but I'm not deaf.," said her grandmother giving Lena a warning glance for her use in language.

"Sorry, Grammie.," said Lena as she looked at her grandmother before looking out the car window again.

"So are you going to tell me what happened today, or am I going to have to repeat what your mother told me?," asked Lena's grandmother.

Taking a deep breath and looking down into her lap, Lena began to quietly speak. "I got called into the Provost's office today because I didn't wear our designated uniform. He gave me a warning and then let me go to class.," said Lena.

"Mmmhmm.," said Lena's grandmother as she began to think.

"Did anything else happen today?," asked Lena's grandmother as she stared suspiciously at her grandmother.

Lena felt as if the woman could see right through to her very soul with her piercing eyes and seemingly cold demeanor.

Letting a deep sigh escape her lips, Lena quietly began to speak again. "Grammie, something strange happened today. Its never happened before, since I got my powers. Today, a boy, one of the Son's of Ipswich, kept prodding me and before I could stop myself, I burned him. I didn't mean too! It was an accident. I was so angry that I silently wished that he would burn, and when he reached out to touch me, my power must have gone through my skin at his contact, and I burned his hand.," said Lena with a regretful sigh.

Looking at her granddaughter, Lena's grandmother's eyes and demeanor seemed to soften a bit. "Sometimes, when we are upset, our powers can seep from our being without knowingly wielding them. That is what happened to you Catalena. Though you did not mean to do so, your emotions took control of your powers, and those little silent wishes can sometimes act like spells. When you are staying with me, we will start to work on keeping your emotions in check. These first few months of having your powers can be ruthless months, so we will begin training at once to make sure that you can better control them as they begin to grow.," said Lena's grandmother with a nod.

Lena began to look at her grandmother in a new light. Instead of seeing the usual stoic person next to her, she saw a carrying individual that for once wasn't hiding her character from her. Perhaps these next few days at her family's old home in Salem wouldn't be that bad.


	10. Brick By Boring Brick

**I Do Not Own The Rights To The Covenant, Only To My Own Characters**

* * *

Arriving at my grandmother's home made me realize just how long it had been since I had visited the place. The house was old. Well, actually, more like ancient. The house had been in the family since a few decades after my family had ventured over to the States from England. The original house that was built by the first generation of the Towne family from England was burned down sometime after the Salem Witch Trials. The house that stands now was a nice grade of deep red brick that probably cost my family a pretty penny way back when. The front of the house had deep green vines that ran up the right side and latched onto the chimney. If one didn't know any better, they'd probably say that the house was picturesque. Pulling into the paved circle driveway, Grammie shut off the BMW, unbuckled her seatbelt and went to climb out of the car. Realizing that I probably shouldn't just sit in the car staring at the house, I did the same. Grabbing my bags, I made my way to the front door of the large house just as my Grammie was unlocking the front door.

Walking into the foyer of the large house, I realized that the house really hadn't changed much. The floors were still the same dark colored wood and a chandelier still hung from the ceiling in the foyer. A grand staircase rested on the right side of the foyer and led up to the upstairs, where I would no doubt have my choosing of which room I wanted.

My grandmother quickly broke me out of my analyzing thoughts by saying, "Well don't just stand in the doorway Catalena. That's very rude. Come in and shut the door."

Sighing, I walked further into the foyer and made sure to shut the door behind me.

"Now, we are to have dinner guests tonight, so I expect you to go upstairs, get situated, and put on something nice for this evening. Dinner will be served promptly at 6 o'clock.," said Grammie as she hung her coat up on the coat rack and made for the parlor that was just down the hall.

_Good lord. I have to eat with probably some deathly looking old people and pretend to be the perfect granddaughter that didn't get kicked out of her last school. Yup, I've got my work cut out for me._, I thought as I quietly made my way up the stairs and down one of the halls in search of a descent room.

Picking one of the rooms on the end of the hall, I quickly took my suitcase and backpack and ungracefully flopped them onto the bed. Deciding to ignore the bags for the time being, I made my way over to the window. Looking out over the yard, I realized that the house was surrounded by a grove of oak trees, whose leaves were beginning to cover the green grass. Just over the grove of trees, the chimney of another old house could be seen. The neighborhood was quite old and filled with old money and families to boot. Just a mile down the spread out road was a house owned by Tana's grandmother. No doubt, I would probably see a lot of Beverly Parker, since she is best friends with my own grandmother. Perhaps, she'll be the lady that I can convince into getting my grandmother to agree to letting me spend time with her granddaughter, Katana.

Stepping away from the view of the grounds from the window, I flopped onto the empty side of the queen size bed. Ignoring the bags that lay mere inches from me, I stared up at the ceiling and decided to relax before I needed to finally get ready for the, undoubtedly, boring dinner that I was expected to be at tonight.

Grabbing my iPhone from its pocket in my backpack, I quickly slid my finger across the screen and checked the time. _Great its only 4:30, and I still have about a good forty-five minutes before I really need to start getting ready. Just think, if I wasn't stuck staying at this hell hole for the weekend, I would be at practice right now doing what I do best. Am I complaining? Hell yes I am!_, I thought as my brain once again began to wander, and I imagined myself holding a phone to my ear and saying, _Yes, I would like to place a collect call to one eight hundred my life sucks, and give a complaint about having to stay against my will in a house with a senile old bat that I, unfortunately, have to claim as my grandmother._, I silently thought as I put my phone down by my side and blankly looked up at the white ceiling of the old bedroom.

"Gosh my life sucks right now.," I said out loud as I huffed at the though of my current situation.

I decided to text Tana, since I was bored as hell and didn't think that I could spend one more waking moment in the house that reminded me of a graveyard because it was so quiet.

_Tana, I don't care what you have to do, just come and fucking get me TONIGHT! I'm bored out of my mind right now and in desperate need of something to do. If I have to spend most of my night fucking staring at the white ceiling in this guest room, I'm going to fucking go bat crazy like one of those nut jobs that's been in a white padded room for too long. Just PLEASE come get me! Xoxo_

Finishing up the text message, I quickly sent it off and hoped that once swim practice was over that Tana would text me back with her plans for tonight.

Deciding that I could lay around staring at nothing anymore, I finally got up and went over to my duffel to grab the outfit that I'd packed for the dinner. Laying out the low sweetheart neckline black figure fitting dress and black lace long sleeve shirt that would go under the dress to make it more modest, I felt satisfied with my choice for the ensemble I would wear to dinner. Next I took out my six inch black studded pumps from the bag that I would pair with the ensemble as well as my black fish next veil hair piece that would go over my face, making the look very gothic in appearance.

Putting the finishing touches on my appearance for the evening's dinner, I made one last glance in the mirror before grabbing my phone and checking the time. Seeing that it was 5:55pm, I decided that I best head downstairs and be early rather than late. _Perhaps Grammie will reward me in some way for being early rather than late or on time._, I thought before opening the door to my room and heading downstairs.

In the foyer, Grammie was silently waiting by the door for her guest to arrive. Looking up when she heard the familiar creaking of the old stairs, she acknowledged my dissent down the stairs.

"I'm glad to see that you decided to be punctual, Catalena.," said Grammie in one of her tones that I couldn't tell if she approved or was being sarcastic.

"Well, you know, I didn't want to be rude and keep our guests waiting.," I said as I took my final few steps down the stairs.

Choosing to ignore my comment all together, my grandmother had already turned her attention to the door.

"So, who will be joining us this evening?," I asked as I waited calmly next to my grandmother.

"Two _very_ old friends of the family.," said my grandmother still choosing to be very vague about the identity of the evening's guests.

Hearing the brassy tapping sound of the old knocker on the front door, my grandmother said, "Ah, that must be our guests."

Shuffling over to the door, my grandmother pulled open the heavy old door and greeted our guest.

"Good evening. Do come in.," said my grandmother in her old aristocratic voice as she opened the door further to let in the guests.

Once the older gentleman and lady entered the house, my grandmother shut the door behind her and instructed me, "Don't be rude, Catalena. Take their coats."

Walking over to them, I grabbed each of their coats and placed them upon the foyer's coat rack before turning to follow my grandmother who was bustling in the direction of the set up dinning room.

Assisting our guests in where they were to sit, my grandmother pointed to each of their places and asked them to sit. "Is there any particular refreshment I can get either of you?," asked my grandmother, who was playing the perfect part of a great hostess.

"I'll have a glass of white wine, if you have any, Shirley.," said the old woman.

"And I'll have a glass of scotch.," said the older gentleman.

Nodding her head, my grandmother quietly went over to the bar situated in the far corner of the room and quickly began preparing her guest's drinks. "Catalena, would be so kind as you bring our guests their drinks?," asked my grandmother from over at the bar.

Walking over from my place in the doorway, I wordlessly grabbed the glasses and headed back over to the table and placed each of the guest's glasses in front of them as they each gave a whispered thank you to me in return.

Having a wine glass in front of me filled with water, I sat down as I waited for my grandmother to join the rest of group after she was done preparing herself one of her beloved Long Island Ice Teas.

Finally sitting down at the head of the table, my grandmother said after taking a large sip from her alcoholic drink, "Oh, how rude of me. I have not introduced neither my guests nor my granddaughter."

"This is my granddaughter, Catalena. She will be staying with me for the weekend. She attends Spencer Academy in Ipswich and is quite the swimmer as well as an _excellent_ student.," said Grammie as she introduced me to her guests.

"Catalena, this is Vera Morgan. She's a very old friend of the family's.," said Grammie as she motioned to the older woman.

"And this is Stanley Eaton. His family has been tied to ours for ages, much like Ms. Morgan's.," said Grammie as she stared across the table at me.

At the mention of the name Eaton, I suddenly began to feel very hot under the collar. Really, my grandmother had to invite the man to dinner whose family was the cause of the curse upon my family.

Biting my tongue and trying to be the perfect example of a respectful granddaughter, I said, "It's very nice to meet you both."

"Likewise, Catalena.," said Vera with a smile directed in my language.

The stern, Stanley Eaton, however, did not say anything to me, but rather turned his cold gaze in my direction.

"So, Shirley, why did you ask us to dinner?," asked Mr. Eaton, who directed his cold and emotionless gaze in my grandmother's direction.

"As you both know, long ago a curse was set upon the descendant's of my family. With my granddaughter's eighteenth birthday coming up, I think its time that it ended. The once strained relationship between the Parker family and my own has long been mended. I think my own relationship with Beverly attests to that as well as my granddaughter's own relationship with Beverly's granddaughter, Katana.," said Grammie, in a very frank voice.

Raising his eyebrow at my grandmother, Stanley Eaton seemed to be silently thinking to himself about how he was going to approach the situation. From my own perspective, it seemed as if Mr. Eaton had already made up his mind about the situation, and it looked as if he didn't intend on changing the binding curse placed upon my family.

"Shirley, be that as if may, Vera and I cannot just lift the curse ourselves. The Council is made up of ten families, two of whom are yours and the Parker's. In order to the lift the curse, we would have to go to the other six families.," said Stanley using a very diplomatic tone.

"Stanley, you and Vera stand as the heads of the Council. If you really want the curse lifted, I'm sure all you'd have to do is appeal to the other families, and they would support your decision.," said Grammie as she looked at the man flabbergasted.

"My hands are tied. If you want the curse lifted, then you will need to wait a month's time for the next Council to make your appeal. I'm sorry, but you know the laws that govern us.," said Stanley has he reached to take a sip from his glass filled with scotch.

Not being able to contain my contempt for the man any longer, I said, "You pompous ass. You are just one of those juice heads who let too much power get to his head. If you really wanted this curse lifted from my family, you would just go to the other families and have them appeal it. I bet you are so afraid of what will happen when the next generations gets power that you are intent on keeping us weak.," I said not caring who I was talking to.

"Excuse you young lady. Shirley, I think you need to control your _granddaughter_.," said Stanley, turning his harsh gaze upon my grandmother.

"No, _excuse_ you. You are a guest of _this_ house. How dare you say who needs to be controlled. It is _you_ with your position on the Council that needs control. This is the twenty first century for crying out loud! The Salem Witch Trials happened over three hundred years ago! The only reason the Council hasn't lifted this curse is to retain its _power _over the families. _We_ are being used as an example of what happens when there is an ounce of opposition. You are keeping this over us to induce fear in the other families. Or perhaps its not fear over them, but your own fear of _us_. I may be new to this whole thing, but I am certainly _not_ stupid. You think that this curse has weakened us? I grow stronger by the day, and if you think that this curse is going to stop me from becoming what I as meant to be then you have a rude awakening coming. If you or the Council dares to come in between my family or my right to gain my powers, don't think that I _won't_ call upon old magic to end everything the Council has worked for. And don't think that there aren't other who will stand behind us.," I said seethingly.

Breaking eye contact from the perturbed elderly man to the left of me, I glanced across the table at Grammie to see her eyes gleaming with pride.

This was just going to be the beginning of my family's new rein, and it was all going to start with my coming of age.

* * *

So, as probably many of you may have guessed, I've been super busy with work and school. I've been writing though and trying to keep this story going, so just bear with me! Thank you to everyone who has continued to keep up with this story and make reviews! You guys rock! :) So tell me what you think of this chapter, and I promise that the next chapter will probably have a lot more to do with Reid! However, right now I'm trying to give you guys a little more background on Tana and Lena's families, so I hope that you don't mind that I'm flip flopping a lot! Thanks again for keeping up with the story, and I'll do my best to continue to update!

Xoxo,

Nova


	11. Reckless Intent

**I do not own the rights to The Covenant, I only own those to my own characters**

* * *

After about an hour of dinner, Grammie took her guests into the parlor and began to discretely talk to them without me listening in or adding my two cents. Excusing myself, I decided to head outside and explore the house's grounds. I grabbed my phone from the guest room upstairs before heading back downstairs to grab my coat before heading out the front door. Being as it was already dark, I used my phone's flashlight in order to safely walk the house's grounds. Since I'd spent some time at the old house in years past, I allowed my feet to almost robotically lead me to my favorite oak tree in the backyard. When I was younger, I used to get away from the house in the summer and lay beneath the cover its branches and leaves provided. It wasn't until later that I added a wooden swing to one of this thick branches. After some time walking across the house's large grounds, I finally came upon my tree. Locating the swing, I sat upon the old wooden seat and held onto the dark prickly rope that connected it to the tree. As I twisted myself in the swing from side to side, I unlocked my phone and checked to see if I had any messages from Tana. Sure enough, I had about four unanswered text messages from her.

Text message received at 6:02pm

_Hey! Sorry that I didn't reply right away, I was at swim practice then had dinner with some of the girls from the team. Listen, I can come get you, but it probably won't be until about 9. Tyler wants me to hang out with him at Nicky's. Do you mind hanging out with him as well?_

Text message received at 6:35pm

_ Hey its been a good half hour, and I still haven't heard back from you! So what's the plan Stan?_

Text message received at 6:50pm

_Helllloooo! Are you alive?! Do I need to send Bev over to make sure that Shirley hasn't killed you yet?!_

Text message received at 7:05pm

_Bitch if you don't answer my text messages soon, I'm just going have to show up at Shirley's doorstep to make sure that that woman hasn't killed you in the short hour plus that I haven't heard from you! Just answer me please...Also it gives me a chance to make plans for tonight and get ready._

Deciding that I better text her back before she sends poor Beverly over to see if my grandmother has, indeed, killed me, I decided to send her a short message.

_Sorry that I haven't texted you back, but I was forced to attend a dinner tonight for the last hour or so, so I haven't been able to answer my phone. 9 is fine, and I'm sure Shirley will be passed out by then anyways! She's been drinking quite a bit tonight...I think I saw her put down about 3 Long Island Ice Teas! I'm sure she'll be feeling it in the morning, or perhaps not. Oh and be sure to park a little down from the house and turn your head lights off, just in case Shirley doesn't get to bed as soon as anticipated. I'll be sneaking out my window and scaling the wall over to the balcony in the next guest room over before scaling down from there and dropping to the ground. Don't worry, I'll just use my sheets to climb back into the house later tonight. _

Ending the text message, I quickly sent it off to Tana and silently prayed that she would get back to me.

Text message received at 7:15pm

_FINALLY! Its about damn time that you got back to me! Alright, well it sounds like a plan for tonight...although, I am a little concerned for your safety when it comes to that Assassin's Creed type shit that you're going to be pulling tonight. Just please, don't kill yourself in your attempt to sneak out! I'll see you right at 9 bitch! Xoxo _

_ P.S-Tell Shirley she's a wild woman for how many drinks she had tonight in such a short amount of time! ;)_

Chuckling to myself, I locked my phone and got up from the swing and started heading back to the house. By now, I'm sure the guests were probably gone, or at least I hoped.

Walking back into the house from the front entrance of the house, I quickly noticed that the cars were still in the driveway, so most likely Grammie wasn't done discussing things with her guests. Taking off my coat, I hung it up and began climbing up the stairs. Seeing that it was only 7:25pm, I decided to pass the time by heading to the family library for a little while and do some research.

Opening up the double doors to the library and closing them behind me, I flicked the switch to my right and illuminated the room. Starting on the shelves off to my right, my fingers grazed the old bindings of the books as I looked for books that could have been journals or perhaps old books about the families. After a while, I just started picking books off the shelves and looking inside them to see if it was anything that I was looking for. Most of the books that I picked up were old medical journals that I really had no intention or need of reading. It wasn't until I was getting closer to the end of the room that I noticed, thanks to the natural illumination created by the moon, a part of the shelf that was hiding something. Pulling out the book, I discovered an old brass key hanging on a hook. Gingerly grasping it from and pulling it from its hiding place, I carefully looked at the brass skeleton key that was simple in nature. It was long and had a celtic knot that adorned the top of the key. Looking around the room, I tried to look for any place that might use the key. After scouring the room from top to bottom, I still couldn't find anything that looked like it would use this key to unlock it.

"Well this is unfortunate.," I said to myself sarcastically.

Deciding to place the key back in its rightful place, I vowed that I would find out what hidden item it would unlock. Glancing at the screen on my iPhone, I quickly realized that I had wasted about half an hour in the library just looking for a the thing the key would unlock. Begrudgingly, I made my way over to the double doors and quickly flicked the light switch before quietly opening and shutting the doors behind me. As I turned myself around from the doors, I was given quite the fright at seeing Grammie standing right behind me with a glass of water in one hand and two capsules of extra strength tylenol.

Placing a hand over my heart, I said, "Grammie! You gave me quite a fright! I didn't hear you come upstairs."

Raising her eyebrow at me, she said, "And just what were you doing in the library?"

"I was reading. I do read, you know. I needed to find some way to pass the time with you in a private meeting with those two goons from tonight.," I said rolling my eyes.

Quickly tossing back her tylenol and taking a generous gulp from her glass of water, Grammie narrowed her eyes at me and said, "The _guests_ only left a few minutes ago. And those _goons_ as you refer to them are of very good standing in the Council, so you will do well in my presence and in the presence of others to refrain from using such disrespectful terms."

"Whatever, Grammie.," I said allowing my rebellious streak to show even more than usual.

Grabbing my chin, Grammie made me look her in the eyes and say, "Catalena. I know that they really upset you tonight, well Stanley did more than Vera, but that's besides the point. You need to learn to hold your tongue. What you pulled tonight was an embarrassment to me as your grandmother. I had to spend the last hour convincing them to even give our family a chance at lifting this curse, especially after the spectacle that you gave them tonight at dinner. Even if I am proud of you for using that pitchfork of a tongue that you have, you still need to know that I'm upset with you for riling up our guests and making them rethink this appeal."

"I'm sorry Grammie for embarrassing you, but I'm not taking back what I said. They deserved the lashing that they got from me.," I said looking my grandmother straight in the eyes when I said this.

Seeming to accept my apology and answer, Grammie patted her white hair that was beginning to loosen from its once tight bun with her age spotted fingers and said, "Well alright then. Off to bed you go. I need to be off to bed myself. I think I over did it on the drinks tonight."

Allowing a genuine smile to break the cold exterior I was putting out earlier, I chuckled to myself and said, "Yeah, goodnight Grammie."

Shuffling down the dimly lit hallway to the opposite side of the large house, the house seemed to envelope the elderly figure of my Grammie as she made her way to her bedroom.

Turning in the opposite direction, I headed toward my room and realized that I needed to quickly pick out what I wanted to wear tonight.

The only bad thing about having dyed my hair bright pink was the fact that it was hell organizing my wardrobe around, and I was quite limited in what I could wear.

"Well shit. Do I want wear something practical, casual, or semi-dressy?," I said out loud as I looked at the six outfits that I had packed for my two day stay at the manor.

_Well, lets just settle this by texting Tana._, I silently thought to myself as I looked at my options.

_Tana, major 911 fashion emergency. What are you wearing tonight?_

Sending off the text, I busied myself with other things like taking off the fishnet veil that hid my face and taking off my six inch heels.

Hearing my phone buzz, I quickly unlocked my phone and viewed the text.

Text received at 8:20pm

_Just wear something cute and casual. Its a bar, remember?_

Seeing her short and sarcastic reply, I quickly typed a message back to her and sent it off.

_Thanks for all your help, bitch. You've really helped me in making my decision._

Tossing my phone onto the bed, I stood over my outfit choices and tried to decide on an outfit. Cautiously biting my lip as I weighed my options, I finally decided on my blue Juicy Couture razor back tank, white crop Hollister Co. jeans, and pink Nike sneakers.

As I unzipped myself from my evening dress and pilled the lace top over my head, I couldn't help but think to myself that at least with this outfit I didn't have to worry about killing myself in heels trying to scale the house.

It didn't take me long to put on the outfit and retouch hair and make-up, so I ended up laying back on the guest bed waiting for that text from Tana saying that she was here.

Glancing at the clock on my iPhone about every five minutes impatiently, I silently prayed that Tana would get here soon.

_That bitch better not be late, or so help me, I'm going to..._, my train of thought was quickly cut off by the buzz coming from my phone, signaling that I had a new text message.

Text message received at 8:59pm

_We're here, so get your cute butt out here! Oh and please don't break your neck when you try your Mission Impossible type sneak out shit!_

Rolling my eyes at her text message, I grabbed my favorite small crossbody bag and stuff my phone inside it before slinging it across my body. Shutting off the guest room light, I walked over to the window and unlatched the locks and pushed it open. Climbing out onto the thin ledge, I steadied myself before reaching a hand out to the drain pipe on the side of the house.

"Whew, well so far so good.," I said out loud to myself as I shifted myself over to hang completely onto the drain pipe.

"HEY! QUEENIE! NEED A HAND!?," yelled a voice from below me, completely startling me and making me loose my hold and concentration as I hung onto the drain pipe.

Yelping from being startled, my body's natural reaction was to jump seven feet in the air, which only made me let go of the drain pipe. Feeling myself fall, the only thing that I could think was, _Oh, shit this is going to bruise._

Lucky for me, I didn't even get a chance for my body to connect with the unforgiving ground. Or perhaps I wasn't so lucky.

Realizing that I wasn't laying stiffly on the cold grassy round, I quickly realized that someone had caught me.

"Well jeeze, Queenie. Had I known you wanted to be in my arms so bad, I wouldn't just offered to catch you sooner.," said a very cocky Reid.

Shoving and jumping out of Reid's arms, I couldn't help myself from yelling, "REID! You asshole! I was doing perfectly fine getting down from my room before you had to come along and fucking scare the living shit out of me! What in God's name are you doing here anyways?"

"Well my method of getting you down was faster Queenie, so you should be thanking me. And I was invited I'll have you know.," said Reid with a knowing smirk. That boy just really knows how to push my buttons.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I whispered to myself, "Fucking Tana."

"What was that Queenie?," asked Reid as he knitted his eyebrows together.

"Lets go.," I said walking past him.

Quickly catching up to me, Reid casually threw his arm across my shoulders playfully, but I quickly shrugged it off and said, "Don't even think about touching me, Garwin. You're on thin ice as it is, so don't push your limits."

"Touchy, touchy. What's got your panties in a twist?," asked Reid from next to me.

Stopping dead in my tracks as Reid continued to walk a few more steps, I really had to rein my emotions in because I was on the brink of exploding from the amount of buttons Reid was pushing.

Taking deep breaths to control my anger from lashing out, I closed my eyes and willed myself not to try and kill him. _Please God, don't make me ruin my night by killing someone when the evening has just begun._, I quietly thought to myself before I once again began walking in he direction of Tyler's Hummer? _Damn Tana._, I thought to myself, since I was still pissed off and riled up by the situation she was subjecting me to. Walking up to the Hummer, the tinted driver side window rolled down, and I could see that Tana leaning over from the passenger seat.

"Hey! Get in loser!," said Tana with a wide smile plastered on her face.

Flipping her off, I said, "I fucking hate you right now."

"No, you love me! _Remember,_ I'm the best friend that helped you escape tonight?," said Tana innocently.

"You're also the friend that nearly caused a near death experience and invited one larger than life asshole to join us in the process.," I said rolling my eyes and making a move to end the conversation by harshly wrenching open the car door to the backseat on the driver side.

Turning around as I slid in, Tana said, "What's got you so pissed off?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe its the fact that I had to fucking sit at a dinner with elderly people that I could not stand tonight. _Then_, I find out that my _best friend_, fucking invites the one person that I absolutely cannot stand, no offense Reid," I said as I glanced in Reid's direction before continuing, "to come pick me up. Oh and did I mention that he helped me fall from the second story of my Grammie's house? Yeah, so I'd say my night is going peachy. Just fucking peachy.," I said heatedly.

"Hey, I caught you, Queenie. No harm done.," said Reid butting in to protect his own hide.

Glaring at Reid from the front seat, Tana then turned her gaze to me and said, "I'm sorry Laney-bug. I should have consulted you about Tyler and Reid. Its just that Tyler offered me a ride, and when you texted me, I figured that you would be okay with it. I'm sorry."

Letting out a long and negative energy expelling sigh, I said, "I forgive you. Just DON'T ever do it again, or I swear up and down that I will burn every single one of your Pink Floyd vinyls!"

Narrowing her eyes at me, Tana said, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, you know that I would. And after I'm burning those, I'll move on to the rest of your vinyl collection.," I said raising one of eyebrows as if daring her to test me.

"Whatever, next time, I'll be sure to give you the full 411. Just don't you fucking dare come within an inch of my vinyl collection.," said Tana as she huffed and turned around to face the front of the oversized SUV.

This ride back to Ipswich was going to be a long one, thank God Tyler tried to diffuse the tension in the Hummer by turning up the radio. I think by this point in time, everyone was just thankful to be given the chance to zone out for a while.

* * *

So there you have it! Another chapter! I hope you all liked this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! If you didn't, that's okay too! I'd love to hear your feedback, so don't forget to review! You guys rock! (:

Xoxo,

Nova


	12. Familiar Taste of Poison

** I don't own the right to The Covenant, only to my own characters**

* * *

Pulling up in front of the crowded bar, we could quickly see that Nicky's was the place to be on a friday night. Students from Spencer were there to let loose from the up-tight attitude expected at school. Finding a parking spot in the crowded parking lot proved to be a difficult task for Tyler, so he just let us out in front of the bar's entrance.

As Tana and I got out of the Hummer, Tyler rolled down the driver side window and said to Tana, "Hey, if you can get a table, save me a spot." Tana got that dreamy look in her eye and just nodded her head at the shy, baby faced guy.

"Come on Juliet. Romeo will come find us.," I said as I tugged Tana in the direction of the bar's entrance.

The dim lighting and crowded space of the small building proved further as we entered the small bar that Nicky's was indeed the it place to be at.

Yelling over the music and voices, Tana leant into me and said, "As if we're going to be able to find a table in this place! Its packed!"

Nodding my head, I said, "Yeah, I don't think we're going to have much luck. Do you want a drink?"

Yelling in my ear, Tana said, "Yeah, let's head over to the bar."

Leaning on the bar, we got the attention of a big, bald bartender and ordered our drinks.

"What can I get for you ladies?," asked the hulk-like bartender.

"I'll have an Alabama Slammer and a Kamikaze, please." I said to the bartender. As I flashed him my fake id.

Giving me a look, Tana said, "And I'll have an Adios Mother Fucker, please."

"Alright, coming right up.," said the bartender.

"If you get trashed tonight, I'm not taking care of your ass.," said Tana as she leant into the bar and faced my direction.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Relax. I do have to sneak back into Shirley's later tonight, so do you really think that I'm going to get completely trashed? On second thought, don't answer that."

Getting a knowing and playful smirk on her face, Tana said, "Oh, I can't wait for the moment tonight when we have to drag your ass up to the front door, and Shirley has to come downstairs in her robe and curlers in her hair."

Laughing, I nodded and said, "Yeah that would be quite the sight to see. Although, I don't fancy being severely intoxicated and having Shirley yelling in my ear as she puts me to bed."

"Just promise me that you'll take it easy on the drinks tonight.," said Tana as she looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Fine.," I said reluctantly just as the bartender set our drinks in front of us.

Quickly taking the Kamikaze shot in my hand, I said, "Here's to a good night." Throwing back the shot and slamming it down on the bar, I enjoyed the burning feeling and warmth that the alcohol brought to my system.

"Alright, let's go try to find somewhere to hang out.," I said as I picked up my drink and began making my way through the bar's thick crowd.

Putting her hand on my shoulder to stop me in my tracks as we were making our way through the bar, Tana motioned over to where the pool tables were situated.

"Reid and Tyler are over there. Let's go join them.," said Tana as she already started in their direction.

_Man she's got it bad._, I thought as I reluctantly followed after my lovestruck friend.

Seeing us approaching the pool table, Tyler handed Reid his cue and went over to greet Tana.

"Hey. Where did you girls go off to?," asked Tyler with those cute innocent eyes as he looked directly at Tana. You would swear that he knew no one else existed by the way that he looked at her. I was suddenly reminded of that ridiculously and did I mention, romantically gross idea of imprinting from the Twilight Saga. I couldn't help myself from rolling my eyes at the idea of Tyler and Tana being exactly like the shape-shifing Quileutes from Twilight.

Blushing and motioning toward the bar, Tana said, "We went over to grab drinks."

Rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Tyler said, "Oh. Yeah."

Quickly recovering, Tyler said, "Hey, do you guys want to watch us shoot some pool?"

Biting her lip and nodding her head, Tana pretty much sealed our fate. I just rolled my eyes and went to stand beside the pool table as I took generous sips from my drink.

"Come to watch me win, Queenie?," asked a cocky Reid as he leant against his cue.

Rolling my eyes at him, I said, "Trust me, I'm not here to watch you. I'm only here because my best friend is tragically in love with your best friend."

Raising her eyebrows, Reid said, "Oh, really? That's the _only_ reason your over here?"

As if trying to test me, Reid was giving me one of those looks that just screamed that I was full of shit.

"Yeah_ really_. If it were up to me, I'd be as far away from you as humanly possible.," I said before taking another generous pull from my drink.

"You know, if you keep taking pulls from you're drink like that, I can almost guarantee you that I'll be carrying you out of Nicky's tonight.," said Reid giving me a carefully masked face that showed absolutely no emotion.

Just to spite him, I took another generous pull from my drink and said, "Well lucky for you then."

Turning his head away from me, Reid looked at Aaron Abbot, who was cockily making his way over to our pool table.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Garwin, Simms, Princess, and her troll haired friend.," said Aaron as he laughed and smirked at his goons.

If it was one person that I disliked more than Reid Garwin, it would definitely have to be Aaron. I narrowed my eyes at the cocky guy. No one gets away unscathed after calling me a troll. Mark my words, by the end of the night, this guy was going to be leaving the bar with his tail in between his legs if its the last thing that I accomplish tonight.

"Hey Abbott, how about you nut up and play some pool with us, or get lost.," said Reid who was clearly annoyed by the cocky curly haired guy.

Getting into Reid's face, Aaron said, "Fine, but be ready to put your money where your mouth is tonight." Smirking at Reid, Aaron and one of his friends each grabbed a cue and made their way over to the opposite side of the pool table. Setting up the balls in the triangle, Reid smirked and said to Aaron, "Bitches get to break first."

Clearly already getting pissed off, Aaron just picked up his cue and lined it up with the cue ball, ready to break. Getting a clean break, I watched as the balls spread out across the pool table and listened to some familiar thunks as some of them were sunk into the pockets. Looking please with himself, Aaron said, "Well, looks like I'm going to be making some good money off of a pussy like you tonight."

As if unperturbed by Aaron's statement, Reid stoically stood off to one side of the pool table. Raising an eyebrow at the competitive guys, I said, "I think I need another drink." Pushing myself away from the pool table and turning to walk past Aaron and his friends in the direction of the bar, I was quickly stopped by Aaron reaching out and placing his arm around my hip and pulling me close to him. _Stupid move, Aaron_., I thought. Looks like my chance to kick Aaron's ass was going to be coming sooner than I expected tonight.

"Why don't you get me a drink too. I'll take a shot of whiskey.," said Aaron as he squeezed my hip and dug his fingers into me.

Turning into his side to face him a little more and resting my arms so they were around his neck, I said, "Sure, Aaron. Let me get that for ya, right after I kick your _ass_." Forcefully pushing down his upper body, I brought my knee up, I made sure to make forceful contact with his abdomen.

Dropping him to the floor, I stood over him and said, "I sure as hell am not one of your whores, Aaron, so I don't need to get you _shit_."

As I turned to walk away, I said, "You might want to put some ice on that Aaron. I think I bruised more than your abdomen tonight."

The whole time that this was happening, Reid, Tyler and Tana were laughing at Aaron, who had yet to get up from the bar's floor. I think his ego was taking quite a hit tonight, but knowing him, he'd recover it by the end of the night, and by Monday at the latest.

Walking up to the bar, I got the attention of the bartender and ordered two Kamikaze shots and paid for them.

Looking around the bar, I noticed that Pogue and his girlfriend were sitting across the room at a table with Caleb and his girlfriend. Much like Reid and Tyler, those two boys seemed to be attached at the hip.

"Here ya go.," said the bartender as he set my two shots in front of me.

Tossing each of them back and slamming them back onto the bar, I relished in the delicious burning feeling that they left in their wake. Tonight was going to be a good night indeed.

* * *

A couple pool games later and a few drinks to many beyond my stopping point, and I was sitting on the pool table resting my hands on Reid's shoulders as he tried to talk to me as my intoxicated brain tried to make sense of things.

"Queenie, I think you've had one too many drinks tonight.," said Reid as he steadily kept me from falling back onto the table.

"No, I'm just _buzzed_.," I said as I drew out the z sound.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes at me tonight. "I think you're more than buzzed. I think we need to stick to water from this point on tonight, or you're really going to hate yourself in the morning. Trust me, I've been there done that.," said Reid.

Pouting, I said, "You're no fun."

"Yeah, and you're wasted.," said Reid.

"Ha ha, very funny smart ass.," I said sarcastically.

"Stay here, and I'll go get you a glass of water.," said Reid as he removed my hands from their places on his shoulders and steadies me before walking away.

Kicking my legs as they dangled down the side of the pool table, I quickly became bored. Unsteadily dropping down from the side of the pool table, I quickly realized how off my balance was from the way that I was wobbling from side to side as I tried to maintain a steady upright position. Disappearing into the thickening crowd, I quickly found myself on the opposite side of the room.

Spotting Chase, Kate, and Sarah sitting at a table, I found myself making my way over to them without a second thought. Unceremoniously flopping myself down into empty chair at their table, I said, "Chase! I am sooo glad to see you. You look really nice by the way."

Chuckling, Chase grinned and said, "You've had a little much to drink tonight."

Allowing myself to relax further into the chair, I said, "Yup."

"How about I get you a glass of water.," said Chase as he went to get up and walk over to the bar.

Stopping him before he could even make his way over to the bar, I said, "No, that's Reid's job. Speaking of Reid, please don't tell him that I ditched him, or that I'm over here."

Seeing my pleading eyes, Chase reluctantly sat back down in his seat. "Alright, but you have to stay right here with us."

Nodding my head with more exaggeration than I usually do, I willingly agreed to his terms.

Spacing out for a bit, it wasn't until I heard Sarah say, "It never fails, every time we go out, our boyfriends ignore us."

"That's just boys being boys. You know, they need their guy time like we need our girl time.," said Kate as she made excuses for the guys.

"Kate, they literally hang out all day long. How much more time do they need to have with each other?," asked Sarah.

Rolling her eyes, Kate said, "Ya know what, maybe we should just forsake our relationship with them and let them have their little bromance."

"No, I have a better idea.," said Sarah as a new song started over the jukebox.

Getting up from their seats, Sarah and Kate walked over to grab their guys and drag them over to the dance floor. Now as I was just sitting there with Chase, he smiled at me in a way that made me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"So, who did you come with tonight?," asked Chase.

"Tana, Tyler, and, unfortunately, Reid.," I said.

"What about you? Did you catch a ride with Kate and Sarah?," I asked.

"Nah, I drove myself here.," said Chase, shrugging and taking a quick sip of his Coke.

"Oh. Cool. So how are you liking Spencer so far?," I asked, decidedly changing the subject.

"Its alright. I think I'll like it a little more as the year progresses.," said Chase with a grin that yet again had me feeling even more uncomfortable.

Nodding my head, I tried not to seem as creeped out as I felt. Something was just really off about this guy. I mean don't get me wrong, I felt as if Chase was someone that I could easily get along with most of the time, but tonight, I just felt as if Chase had this other side of him that I didn't know if I could ever feel comfortable around.

"So, how's Spencer's swim star taking being at a new school?," asked Chase with a grin.

"I mean, its alright. Classes are fine. The students seem to be alright, well, for the most part. And I'm just thankful to be out of that hell hole known as St. Kate's.," I said with a lopsided grin.

"So, if you don't mind me prying, why did you leave St. Kate's? I mean, I've heard of their outstanding program, and it just makes me wonder, why leave a school like that?," asked Chase all innocent like.

Looking down at my fingers, which were nervously ringing themselves together, I finally said, "I didn't leave. I was expelled." I really didn't want people to know what happened to me during my time at St. Kate's. It was still an open wound that bled every time that I even thought about it, let alone talked about it. Sitting there in silence, I felt my mind drifting away from the crowded bar and to a different time and place.

During my time at St. Kate's, I had a lot of bad things happen to me. I was in a really hard place at the time, and it certainly didn't help that I was involved with people I shouldn't have been. At St. Kate's, I was the golden girl. I had everything. The friends, popularity, grades, and I was the best swimmer to ever grace St. Kate's. You can probably only imagine the pressure that I felt. Well, during my time there, there was a group of girls that ran the school. You actually met theses girls the night of the bonfire. They were only my friends out of convenience. You see, I had what it took to put St. Kate's up on the first place pedestal at the state swim meet every year. They needed me, so they dug their claws in to keep me right where they wanted me. Last year, they decided that just because they needed me to win the school some swim titles and records didn't mean that they needed to be friends with me outside of practice and meets. At first things started off small. It was the occasional ignoring me in the halls or at lunch, but things soon began to progress as the year went on. Nasty rumors started to be spread about me, and my world quickly turned upside down. I started going to Boston College on the weekends and partying so much to the point where, often times, I wouldn't come home that night, and I'd wake up on some random person's couch. When partying just wasn't enough anymore, I turned to combining pain killers and other pills with alcohol, which is never a good combination. Finally after almost a year of putting up with their shit and me just wasting away because of it, I finally got up the courage to confront them, they just said that they were so jealous of me that that's why all this drama started. Me being an idiot and kind of strung out at the time, I decided to believe them. They said they were _sorry_, and that they wanted to mend our friendship again. I, of course, so desperate to have them back as my friends, accepted their apology. Well, about two weeks after that, it was during my school's spring break, a girl from St. Kate's was throwing a party at her parent's house. They invited me to it, and, of course, I was so elated to finally be back in their group again that I jumped at the invite. The night of the party, I had already popped some pills and was ready to have a good time. Like any party, the liquor was flowing, and people were having a good time. At the time, my so called _friends_ had some how found out about my new habit, and so they kept feeding me drinks throughout the night. Little did I know that the drinks had been laced with pills. So, as you can probably imagine, I wasn't doing so well. My usual feel good, numbing haze soon turned into a living nightmare that night. The girls that I thought were my _friends_ had been taking videos of my erratic behavior that night to use and post all over social media about me as well as to turn into the provost. I was hallucinating pretty bad that night, I couldn't make sense of what was reality and what was caused by the alcohol and pills. Next came the dizziness and my growing loss of balance. Then came the extreme abdominal cramps, nausea and vomiting. All the while when this was happening, people just stood around and did nothing. People were laughing and saying how I deserved this. As I laid there on the floor of the kitchen at the party, in my drug overdose comatose, the one clear thought that rang out above all others was that I was going to die and no one was going to care. Lucky for me the police showed up after a call was made that a party was going on. The found me on the kitchen floor going in and out of consciousness and immediately called for an ambulance. I was taken to Lawrence General Hospital, which was about eight minutes away from where the party was and admitted to the ER. I had to have my stomach pumped and was treated in the ICU for a few days with the short-acting sedative, midazolam. My airway had to be maintained throughout the time of my treatment, since the pills and alcohol caused my central nervous system to be depressed. Over the course of a week, doctors and nurses worked to make sure that I would be back on my feet once more. Even as this was happening, the girls turned in the video of me to the provost, who decided that they didn't want a student like me to be attending their school. Even after my parents appealed to St. Kate's Board, I was turned away. The school didn't want to have this hanging over their heads, so they released me. After I was treated at the hospital, I was admitted to a rehab facility for about three months. During this time, my parents pressed charges against the girls, who got a slap on the wrist with only gaining about seven hundred hours of community service from the judge that presided over the case. It was during the time that I was in rehab that I became a lot closer with Tana. She was the one throughout that tough year that kept me going. And I think more days than not, she's afraid for me. She's afraid that at the drop of a hat, I'll go back to that dark place that I was in that year. Sometimes I just shut everyone out because I can't deal with reality. Some days are better than others, and some days like tonight, I can feel myself falling back into where I was. That addictive nature that I inherited last year just doesn't seem like it will be tossed aside so easily.

"Lena! Have you heard a single word I've said?," asked Chase as he knitted his eyebrows together and looked at me with a stern face.

"What? Sorry...I, uh, need to go.," I said before getting up and absentmindedly began walking over toward the pool tables.

As I got over there, I realized that there was a glass of water resting on the side of the pool table, and Reid was back to playing a game of pool by himself as Tyler and Tana watched.

"Where did you go off to? I told you to wait here.," said Reid heatedly, not even bothering to look up. Somehow, he just knew that I was there.

"I'm sorry. I'm not very good at listening to instructions.," I said as my lame excuse that didn't excuse me just disappearing. Rubbing my forearms nervously, I chanced a glance at Tana and Tyler, who wouldn't even look at me.

"Ya know, I don't even want to hear it.," said Reid, clearly pissed off about something.

Throwing his cue onto the table and scaring me in the process, Reid made his way toward the door.

Coming up beside me, Tyler said, "I'll go talk to him." With that he quickly went and followed after Reid.

Going to go sit over by Tana, I said, "I shouldn't have drank as much as I did tonight, and I really shouldn't have just up and disappeared on you guys. God, everything in my life is just so fucked up right now."

Placing one of her hands over one of mine reassuringly, Tana said, "Everyone has nights like these. And don't worry about Reid, the only reason that he's pissed off is because he knew that it was all going to be on him if something happened to you tonight. He just feels responsible. Just promise me that you'll cut him a break. He's actually a really great guy, if you just give him a chance."

Nodding my head, I said, "Okay."

"Okay? Okay. Now how about we give you that water over there.," said Tana as she motioned toward the waiting water on the pool table.

Nodding my head, Tana went over and grabbed it before gingerly giving it to me. Taking generous sips of the liquid, I hoped that it could clear away this haze that I was in tonight.

As soon as Reid would come back into the bar, I decided that I owed him an apology for tonight, and all those times that I was so shitty to him. He didn't deserve my attitude. I barely know him, and he barely knows me, so what gives me the right to constantly be giving him slack when all he's trying to do is be playful. I silently prayed that in his anger with me that he hadn't left leaving me to wait for the next time that I would see him to apologize. I suck at apologies anyways, so later would only constitute a mess of an apology. Just please send him back in here, I silently plead to whoever was listening to my thoughts.

* * *

Hey, so there is another installment of this story! I hope that I didn't go too overboard on Lena's story from her previous time at St. Kate's Academy for Girls. I just wanted to give everyone a little background on why she is having such a difficult time dealing with Reid. Part of her sees Reid's attitude like those of the girls from St. Kate's, and she doesn't identify with it very well. So hopefully as this story progresses, she'll learn to trust Reid. Or at least that's what we hope, right?! Well anyways, enough of me just jabbering away, review and let me know what you guys think! You guys totally rock by the way for keeping up with this story!

Xoxo,

Nova


End file.
